


Lil' J and Amy

by VikingWoman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Issues, Feel-good, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: (Alternate Universe where Kat and Jeremy never got married or dated. No exact date for when this takes place.)Geoff hires a new Achievement Hunter to the team, Amy Evans a streamer from AL. She fits right in with the crew and starts hanging out with Lil' J outside of work to do streaming for their personal channels. Over time they become closer and they slowly get into a relationship.Also, Amy has some family issues that get sorted out.*This work is dedicated to/for my little sister.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The First Video

Geoff had had another desk brought into the already crowded Achievement Hunter office for what he said would be a new employee he had found a few weeks ago. To Jeremy's knowledge that had been all he had said about the new employee, when he had asked the rest of the guys about it they didn't know anything more. It seemed that Geoff was keeping everyone in the dark about the new guy.  
The only thing that had been mentioned about the new guy was that he was a streamer and had been making videos of there own, from what Jeremy heard that had been their job. They streamed which had people that donated or subscribed to paid content, plus they had a patreon for exclusive videos.  
The desk had been pushed into one of the only open corners over by Matt's desk. Then Ryan had spent two hours hooking everything up for streaming and anything else that Geoff would have the new guy doing.  
The desk was brand new and looked cleaner then any of the other desks they had in the office which was a rarity in itself. They had the empty desk in the office for one day before the employee was going to be joining them.  
Geoff had explained that they weren't coming in on the first day the desk was there because they were moving into their apartment. He admitted that they had moved to Austin from Alabama and they were leaving behind a large family that they had been really close too for this job.  
Jeremy was sitting at his desk working on typing out some emails when the door to the office opened and Geoff walked in pushing the door open wide.  
"Last but not least," Geoff announced with a smile. "This is our office where you'll be working for the rest of your life."  
Geoff gestured around the office as another figure walked in behind him and the group all stood ready to greet their new coworker. None of them had been expecting a woman from the way everyone paused, it caught a few of them off guard. From the look on Geoff's face they could tell he was amused by that and had expected as much. He actually laughed a bit at that and stepped to the side as she stepped into the room.  
She was maybe 5'3, with a slim waist that curved both ways in an hourglass figure, she had a slight tan, short spikey black with red streaked hair, and big doe brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and a black with grey stripped button down shirt open over the shirt. She was wearing a pair of black boots that came up to her knees with the jeans tucked into the boots, they had three buckles on each one, and heels that added two inches to her height.  
When she stepped into the room she cast her eyes around the room then over the faces of everyone in the room. They all went around the desks and took turns shaking her hand as they introduced themselves officially to her. When it was Jeremy's turn he took her hand and she gave him a crooked smile as he squeezed her hand in greeting.  
"Jeremy Dooley." he said smiling.  
"Amy Evans." she replied giving his hand a brief squeeze before she released it. "It's nice to meet you."  
When she stepped back they all gave small welcomes and then backed off to give her a bit of space.  
"Alright you'll all have plenty of time to get to know one another the first video you will be in will be filmed soon." Geoff explained directing her to her desk. "Get comfortable with you're new equipment and get settled in. Let's say you have thirty minutes."  
"Yeah no problem I'll be ready." she assured him.  
"Get your account and everything set up then we should be good to give you a run down on what you'll be doing today."  
"Alright no problem."  
Jeremy returned to his desk to finish typing out an email, he was part of the video they were going to be filming in the next thirty minutes so he needed to get it done. He had just finished typing the email up when he heard the sound of someone stepping up behind him. He looked up to see Gavin holding a list of the schedule for the videos that they were going to be doing today, he held it out to him.  
Jeremy took the paper checking the schedule then glanced up at Gavin who had glanced over at the new girl. Jeremy glanced that way to see she had finished setting up her account for their program and was adjusting the volume on her equipment. She had her head phones on and definitely couldn't hear anything they said.  
"What do you think about her?" Gavin asked with a smile.  
"She just got her Gavin, no one has even had a chance to really talk to her yet." Jeremy said with a frown.   
"Yeah but I mean have you seen her videos or anything? Geoof said she was a streamer like you and Ryan."  
Jeremy shrugged "When I'm home dude I'm either streaming or doing something for fun that doesn't involve stuff I do at work."  
"You still seeing that Marie girl?"  
"Nah it didn't really work out, she'd moving for a job we just decided to call it off."  
"That sucks man." Gavin said shaking his head as he took back the schedule.  
"It is what it is." Jeremy said with a shrug.  
With a sigh Jeremy turned to start up the game they were going to be playing and he started getting everything booted up to host the game. He was going to be the host for this round of the game and as he got the invites set up then sent out he looked over to the side to see that Gavin had just left the new girl's desk to sit at his own.  
They got everything set up and were in the lobby by the time that Ryan had all the web cams running. They all synced up the microphones they had going and then they were all ready to go for filming.  
The game was Deceit. The players were: Jeremy, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, Matt, and Amy this time around.  
"Heyyy what are we doing Jeremy?" Gavin gave the sharp yell that started their videos.  
"Well we're playing Deceit today guys and we've been reading the comments from our viewers so we will be using the different skins for each round. For one round we will use the werewolf skins and for the second round we will be using the vampire skins." Jeremy said smiling as he went through the video information.  
The group all made agreeing sound as they listened to him.  
"Also I would like to be the first to welcome our newest member, she's a streamer from Alabama, Amy Evans."  
"Thanks happy to be here." She said chuckling.  
"Alright so we've all played Deceit plenty of times, Amy are you familiar with the game at all?" Ryan asked as they started the match.  
"No but I had a few minutes to go over the controls and look at the basic plot of the game while you guys set the cameras up."  
"Well that's good. This should be fun then."  
The match finished loading with them in the lab level where they would have to run through the snow to get from section to section of the map.  
When the screen came up they would see who was innocent and who was infected. If they were infected they would need to drink the blood bags throughout the level to get the meter for their transformation to full so they would be stronger then the innocent. They would also have to eliminate the innocent before they had a chance to escape the last section of the map to win, if the innocent got away then the infected lost the game. Even if the infected were all killed the game would continue as if the infected were still in the game until the innocent either killed each other or escaped the area.  
They would all only be armed with a knife and a handgun to start with. Then throughout the level they could solve puzzles to pick up new items like: a camera, lethal injection, a cure, and a scanner that could tell them if someone was innocent or infected. There was also a shotgun that could be picked up in the map by using a pressure plate to open the trap over the weapon.  
As the game loaded the map it popped up on Jeremy's screen that he was infected.  
There was a chorus of people proclaiming themselves innocent and Jeremy joined in with a smile as they all began to move around the map. Jeremy turned his player around searching for the second infected member and found someone in the start of the room next to his that was outlined as an ally. Checking the name tag he read SukIt.  
"Well Amy is going to fit in well around here." Jeremy said with a laugh.  
"Damn." Michael said laughing. "That goes well with DeezNuts."  
Everyone gave a small chuckle.  
They were focusing on hunting fuses and some gear that would allow them to survive a bit better then what they already had to start with.  
While everyone else was focusing on the fuses to get to the next area, Jeremy and Amy started gulping all the blood they came across as they went room to room. They would chime in every so often about finding a room without blood and would remark who was the closest to the room. They would always try to keep it consistent with a handful of people being their selected targets.  
Jeremy noticed that right off Amy was creating some doubt around Gavin's character who was always around them claiming he was sure it was one of the two of them. Though Gavin said he didn't think it was Jeremy because he wasn't trying to convince everyone it was him.  
Of course that always started up a round of people accusing someone even if they had no proof that it was even related to them. A lot of people targeted Matt right out the gate like they always did in Deceit and like always he just moaned about the accusations.  
It was when they were all in a room as it was about to go dark that the first move got made. Gavin had followed Amy into a room and Jeremy wasn't far behind, everyone else was on the floor above them with the stairs leading up right outside the room. Gavin got to the center of the room and Amy was by a pair of blood packs when she turned to watch the brit. Gavin wasn't really paying attention as he started for the stairs and Amy took one of the bags.  
Jeremy yelled "Gavin just took blood! Put him down before it gets dark."  
"What- I, Jeremy!" Gavin yelped trying to turn his character between the two to defend himself. "No it was Amy."  
He was downed in seconds as everyone else was yelling asking what had happened.  
"Gavin was stalking around downstairs and I caught him gulping blood." Jeremy said as Gavin went down. "We have to vote him out before everything goes dark."  
Jeremy and Amy cast their votes while Gavin tried to protest his innocence.  
Soon, Matt was there to cast his against Gavin who had been the loudest advocate that he was one of the monsters too and the others followed shortly. Michael and Ryan hesistated to cast theirs but ultimately made their choice before the time ran out on the generators for the power.  
Gavin died and then they were thrown into the dark.  
"Alright we have hopefully one monster dead and we still have one more to go. We need to find those fuses." Ryan said matter of factly.  
"Ryan buddy you doubt that I saw Gavin do it?" Jeremy asked mocking hurt feelings.  
"Well.... "  
They all split up to keep searching for the fuses knowing that at the end of this timer they would be left in poisonous gas if they didn't work to get to the next space.  
They seperated to follow along with the others to collect the fuses but kept to the side mostly to keep an eye out for an opening to attack. It was at the last possible second that they all got the fuses and the gas was releasing already when they started running for the two doors that lead to the exit.  
"Alright Amy when we get out here your character can freeze to death if you don't keep running." Matt said making sure she was following him out of the building.  
Amy and Matt went out one door while the other three went out another door with a bit of space between them. They couldn't see each other once they were out to keep the others in sight.  
Before they hit the door Amy changed into the wolf man form which wasn't as horrifying as she had hoped. It had the mouth of a regular infected and the skin looked like a hairy man with a deformed head. She gave a shrug and decided thought it could probably look a lot worse then it did.  
"Oh shit oh shit Matt run!" she yelled then "Oh fuck."  
Matt whirled around still out in the snow as she caught up to him tearing attacking his character.  
"No no no no." he yelled before his mike cut out with his death.  
"What's happening?" Michael yelled.  
"Who is it? Does anyone see anybody else?" Ryan demanded.  
"I don't know where anyone is! Amy, Matt?" Jeremy yelled "I think they're both dead. Shit."  
"Who did it? Does anyone know who did it?" Ryan said "Oh God we're the only three left."  
They got into the building at different times and they stayed circling each other their weapons going between each of them. They kept aiming at one another and shouting accusations at the other. Jeremy at first believed that he was the only infected still alive but when he looked through the doorway to the second entrance he noticed that Amy must have silently come in the second door.  
He saw her stalking up behind Ryan.  
"Look if we're going to keep this fighting up then you should both know...." Jeremy said with a smile. "I'm infected."  
They both turned to face him guns turning to where they were not within the sight of the door and once their backs were turned he started to move away.  
"And so is she."  
Amy's character rushed into the room leaping onto Ryan's exposed back causing him to let out a shocked scream as they started trying to go between the two shooting at them. While Amy had a hold on Ryan, Jeremy ducked out of shooting range of Michael while he transformed into his creature then he came back around the door. He attacked Michael who had turned around to try to fight with Amy.  
Jeremy had him down in seconds and Ryan was dead by then too.  
"Yeah!" "Yes!" they exclaimed throwing hands in the air in excitement as the screen cut to load screen.  
"I told you! I told all of you!" Gavin yelled slapping his hand on his desk.  
Everyone was laughing as they all got ready to start up another round swapping the monsters they would play as to the vampire skins. They waited a few minutes as they started to get the next round loaded up for them to play.  
When the screen booted up this time Jeremy wasn't infected and he smiled announcing that he was innocent this time around. There were a few people that gave a loud scoff telling him they didn't completely believe that as they all started to look around for the fuses.  
When you were innocent it didn't show who else was innocent or who was infected. It didn't show you were other people were through the walls either like with the infected.  
The map they were on this time was an outdoors map where they had to find the fuses to open a chain link gate to get out of the area before gas was released into the area.  
Round two was always filled with less trust and more accusations against every other player out there. They didn't trust any of the others and when people started dying there was always more confusion. No one would ever be able to tell who was really doing the killing until at least one person was already dead. In this case Matt died first and he was one of the infected this time, which left one more person for them to have to fight.  
The second infeced turned out to be Gavin and they found that out when he tried to kill Jeremy before they could get the door opened for the exit. They didn't kill him but they all escaped before he could make a kill of his own.  
When the round was over it sent them back to the pregame lobby.  
"Well this has been Deceit with our newest member Amy Evans," Jeremy said with a big smile. "You'll get to know more about her as time goes on and she appears in more of our content. Until then Amy if you please..."  
"Thanks for watching folks and Let's Stop!" she called.  
With that the group all shut off of their webcams and turned to check their next schedule. They had a few shows that were going to be started filming today and they had other videos that would be editted for the next weeks release. So once they were given their jobs they split up to start working on them.  
Amy was sent to work with Matt on setting up some Let's plays for Minecraft. As they sat back down at their desks they put there gear back on and pulled the mics closer so they could talk to each other without having any interference from other people talking.   
As Jeremy got set up for the next thing on his schedule to work on he heard Matt and Amy laughing. From where he sat he could see them as they worked, when he glanced up to look at them they seemed to be getting along really well together. They remained working on Let's play set up for the rest of the day while Jeremy stayed at his desk working on one of the show ideas that Geoff had agreed too.


	2. AHWU 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHWU 1 - does not mean it is the first AHWU just the first one in the story.

2 Months Later

"It's Jeremy here and you're watching AHWU." He said with a big smile at the camera Trevor held.  
Jeremy paused then to give them room to splice in the other videos that always went with their weekly updates and he glanced behind him. Jack, Amy, and Ryan were all behind him carrying boxes into the room for the portion of the video that would be them opening fan mail. They carefully piled the items around the open space of the office between the desks and the front wall while the others watched them from the back side.  
The others were going to be continuing on with their own projects they had. Editting videos, recording, paperwork, and so on.  
All Jeremy and the others were doing was basically announcing the schedule for released videos this week and one or two they may still be working on for the end of the week. He knew there was one they were going to be working on after they finished the AHWU and that it was going to be a VR game set.  
He looked down at the paper then glanced back up at Trevor who gave him a thumbs up as he stepped to the side a bit. Trevor walked over to get a good look at the boxes that were being laid out on the chairs and the couch they had against one wall. Once he had a good shot of those on the camera he walked it back to the stand they were setting it up on and angled towards the part of the room they were in.  
"Alright Jeremy you're all set." Trevor said stepping over to start opening packages.  
"This AHWU was brought to you by Blue Apron." Jeremy said holding the paper up. "But more about them in a minute. This week we have a few new videos coming out. To start we will be releasing a Play Pals of the Resident Evil 6, Leon and Helena campaign. We will also have a Battle Buddies of Chris and Piers campaign next week. Then we will have a Jake and Sherrie campaign played by the Dusky Bois."  
While he was reading everything off of the list he could see the others had a few things open for the video. They held up a few items and read the letters that came with them as they displayed them for the camera. When they got to the last few things of fanmail they had finished reading off the list for the weekly videos. The only thing they had left that would need to be read was the sponsorship from Blue Apron.  
Jeremy picked up one of the last small packages and saw that it was addressed to Amy from someone out in Alabama. He figured it had to be a fan from her own private channel from back home, that or someone from her family.  
"We got one here for Amy from someone in Alabama. Here ya go." He said handing it over to her.  
She got the box and started to open it with the knife she had been carrying around, before she opened it she checked the address. She didn't recognize it and it had no name for who it was from. Amy used the knife to cut the tape from the box and open the flaps from the side.  
Amy frowned confused at first as she pulled the flaps away from the inside of the box and she saw pieces of paper laid in the box. She flipped one of the pages over and it was a picture of her from back in Alabama.  
"Amy what did you get?" Jack called as Trevor turned the camera her way.  
She flipped another of them over and it was a picture of her packing boxes into her car when she was moving. As she flipped through the pictures they showed her life in Alabama but she was relieved to find that there were none from her apartment in Austin, yet.  
"Nothing we can show on camera." she said closing the box.  
The guys glanced at her with frowns and seemed to hesistate before they continued with what they were doing for the camera. She looked back at the box and carried over to her desk to put it under the desk before pushing her chair in the hide the box.  
"Hey you ok?" Ryan asked stepping to her while they continued with the video.  
He carefully put his hand under her elbow and turned her to where they were facing away from the rest of the group so the conversation was somewhat private. With a slight frown Amy pulled the box back out and opened it so he could look through the pictures that were there. She watched as Ryan flipped through them and his eyes narrowed as they went over each of them, the frown on his face deepened as he got to the last one.  
"What do you want to do about this? Maybe call the police?" he asked quietly.  
"I think I know who it is and calling the police at this point is just going to piss off some people in my family. Plus if it's who I think it is then he doesn't have the balls to come out to Texas." she sighed rubbing her forehead.  
"You know the guy?"  
"It's the guy that my family wanted me to be with because they didn't want me to move."  
"I still think that you should take this to Geoff's office and talk to him just to get security to keep an extra eye on the area." Ryan said touching her back lightly.  
"Yeah I'll get right on it."  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah just tired of all this bullshit, I figure that my mother had a hand in this somehow."  
"It sounds like you have a complicated home life."  
"Complicated is a word for it yeah."  
Amy picked up the box and started for the door to go to Geoff's office which had been moved when he got his promotion from the main company. She gave the others a brief smile as she walked out of the room calling that she'd meet them in the room for the next video they would be filming.  
She was going to be doing the VR game Emily Wants to Play while Ryan, Jeremy, Gavin, and Michael watched. They were planning on a few of them to switch out as they died to keep moving along, everyone loved seeing them terrified apparently. She loved horror games so she was looking forward to playing it, she hoped it would take her mind off of everything as well.

Once they had ended the video Jeremy asked Ryan what was up with the package as they walked to the larger room down the hall. They used this one for the VR games when they had them in the schedule because it had a wider space and cleaner floor to where they could mostly avoid injury.  
"Some creeper photos from when she lived in Alabama, she said it was some guy that had wanted to date her." Ryan said shaking his head.  
"She going to talk to the police about it?" Jeremy asked.  
"No there were no Texas photos and she doesn't think he'd actually show up here. I'm going to get the editting team to cut that box out of the video entirely." Ryan said as they entered the room.  
"Good call, then he won't even know if it was received by her."  
They got to work setting up the headset, the hand controls, and had the wires mostly ran by the time she got back to the office. She gave them all smiles as she came in to get started, no one mentioned the package that had been sent.  
Jeremy took his seat with the others and they watched on screen as she played the game. She -like the rest of the group- wasn't very good at the game to start off with but it was clear she was having fun playing even though she was scared by the dolls. When she first walked through the house she did a firm nope out of the kitchen when she saw the dummy sitting on the table.  
"Nope I hate those things. The clown I can handle, even the weird little girl doll, but I don't do ventriloquist dummies." she said putting the character back in the main room.  
"Aww come on I'm sure it's friendly." Michael said with a smirk. "Go touch it."  
"Hell no. I had nightmares about those things as a kid."  
"Really?" Gavin asked sounding surprised. "They can't hurt you really though so why?"  
"Oh come on you've been scared of plenty of stupid shit." Michael protested.  
"I've only been scared of dolls in games though."  
"Shut up I heard one if the damn things." she yelped jerking around looking for the doll.  
They watched as she frantically looked around for the doll only to have it jerk into her field of view causing her to let out s strangled scream as she stumbled backwards falling on her ass. They all laughed and after a few seconds of calming down she joined in taking off the headset holding it out to the next person to play. Michael stepped up and they got him hooked into the gear while Amy took his seat beside Gavin.  
They were all turned facing Michael and the tv screen that showed them what the others were seeing while using the headset.  
"So you're scared of dolls?" Gavin said with a barely hidden smile on his face.  
"Yes...why?" she asked with a frown.  
"I know what I'm dressing as for Halloween this year."  
"I will not be held responsible for my actions if you show up looking like that doll." she said frowning.  
Jeremy smirked "Dude she could probably kick your ass honestly."  
They laughed as they just sat back and watched Michael be scared out of his mind by the dolls. Jeremy had to admit it was entertaining to watch them play the game - he didn't play it himself - they never made it further then the clown doll starting to follow them around the house too.  
By the end of the video Amy, Michael, Gavin, and Ryan had all taken turns playing. Jeremy had made a point of being the one keeping his eye on the equipment, he didn't do play throughs of the horror games unless he was watching someone else play it. He got a kick from watching them get scared to death though.  
When the filming was over Amy stayed to help him get everything put away and cleaned up. They worked getting everything unplugged and situated in it's proper boxes before they did anything else. When that was done they moved on to getting the recording together for editting.  
"So, Ryan told me what was in the box." he admitted as they were walking back to the office.  
"Did he now?" she asked not looking at him but frowning slightly.  
"Yeah ..... He said you said it was nothing and not to worry about it."  
"Yeah. He's not going to do anything if he didn't have the balls to do it when I lived in Alabama." she said shrugging her shoulders. "He just can't take no for an answer very well."  
Jeremy hesistated rubbing at the back of his neck "Still... If anything happens or your worried about something I don't live far from your apartment so you know you can give me a call if you need too."  
She glanced at him with a warm smile "Thanks Lil J."  
"No problem. What are friends for if not to kick a little ass when you need them too?" he joked.  
"True."  
"But seriously you need anything just give me a call and I'm there."


	3. The Babysitters

Jeremy was sitting on his couch watching tv when his phone rang, checking the screen he saw that it was Ryan calling him. With a frown, he hit mute on his remote before answering the phone. It was rare for Ryan to call him outside of work especailly when he and the wife were out on date night, they didn't get to go out often so when they did they didn't call anybody.  
"Hey Ryan what's up?" he said hitting the button putting the phone to his ear.  
"Hey Jeremy, I was going to see if you could do me a favor." Ryan said, Jeremy could hear a lot of noise in the background.  
"Yeah what do you need?"  
"We're running a bit late getting back to the house, it's packed up here." Ryan sighed deeply.  
"Isn't Amy watching the kids, something wrong?"  
"Yeah she is and no everything is fine. We're getting groceries there was plenty of food at the house that the kids eat but not a lot else. We were going to bring Amy some dinner but since we're running late I know she's already put the kids to bed."  
"You want me to take her something?" Jeremy asked standing up stretching.  
"Yeah if you don't mind."  
Jeremy glanced at the clock hanging in the small kitchen, it was only a little after nine o'clock now. He knew a few places that would still be open right now especailly on the weekend, so with a smile he grabbed his keys off the side table beside his couch.  
"Yeah it's no problem." Jeremy said "I could stand to get out of the house for a bit."  
"Thanks Jeremy."  
Once he had everything turned off in his apartment he walked out locking up behind him and he began to scroll through his phone for Amy's number. When he found it he hit the call button walking out to his car.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Amy, I'm bringing you some dinenr what you in the mood for?"  
"I don't know you gonna have anything?"  
"I might have a snack but I'm not too terribly hungry." he admitted "Just want me to hit up McDonalds for a burger?"  
"That sounds good, no onions if you don't mind."  
"You got it."

Jeremy parked his car at the curb behind a second vechile that was there, he didn't think it was one of Ryan's so he was sure it had to be Amy's. When he parked the car and glanced towards the house he saw the curtain pull back over the front room briefly before the door opened.  
He got out of the car grabbing the bag in his passenger seat and started walking up the short walk to the front porch. He looked up at the door and saw Amy leaned against the door watching him.  
"The kids sleeping?" he asked stepping slowly up the porch steps.  
"Yep they've been down for about thirty minutes now. Can you come in and hang out or are you busy?"  
"I can hang out for a bit."  
Jeremy followed Amy inside the house and into the kitchen where she already had a few drinks waiting for them. Jeremy pulled out a burger and fries which he set infront of her then he reached in to grab a chicken snack for himself. They sat in a comfortable silence while they ate, which was a welcome change to work where someone was always having to say something to keep things moving along smoothly.  
When they had finished eating they went into the living room where she had been picking up a few toys that the kids had been playing with. She gave a tired smile as she cleared off part of the couch for them to sit on.  
"You look beat." Jeremy said as he took the seat next to her.  
"I'm bit tired." She admitted "We had a busy week at work then I had a live stream for my channel the other day that ran later then I meant it to."  
"You're still running your channel?"  
"I put out a video every so often nothing like what I used to do not really. What about you do you still put stuff out on your channel?"  
"Yeah about like you I guess." he said stretching his legs out with a sigh. "What did you put out the other day, I don't think you ever told me about your channel?"  
"I played some Fallout 4, I do some lore videos while I travel around and stuff like that. What about you?"  
"Sounds awesome. I posted a video on Siege most recently been thinking about getting into something else but having touble figuring out what."  
"What are you thinking a shooter game, world building, RPG?"  
Jeremy leaned back his mind working over an idea and he glanced her way an idea forming in his mind. Turning he opened his mouth to speak at the same time that she started to speak to him, they paused giving a laugh as they looked away. They waited for a beat and as they looked at each other again she pointed at him giving him a smile.  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to try doing a stream together on another game?" he asked smiling. "Do one that carries over to both channels."  
"That sounds like fun." she said rubbing her neck. "What game are you thinking?"  
"Well, I like shooter games mostly and I'm guessing you like role playing games...."  
"That's my favorite ones yeah but I'm willing to play other games too."  
"Alright.... what could we do...."  
They went back and forth for awhile trying to figure out what they were going to do for their channels coming together for a big video. They didn't know what game they were going to play just yet so what they agreed to do was talk it over for a little bit and then come to a decision. They did agree that they would play on tuesdays and wednesdays after work, at Amy's apartment first and then Jeremy's the next day.  
They would work out the details when they got to her apartment after work and fully planned to do a session for a few hours live streaming on both of their channels. They knew that they would need to make an announcement on Monday for their viewers so they would know what they needed to do to see the different parts of the streams.  
They had just finished discussing what they would do when the sound of someone walking around upstairs got their attention, Amy excused herself to go check on the kids. Jeremy watched her walk out of the room and he got up to go to the kitchen to get them something more to drink from the fridge. He was just finished inside pouring them some more tea when he heard her coming back down the stairs into the living room.  
"I'm in here." he called closing the refrigerator door.  
Amy came into the room sitting down at the table "They just had to go to the bathroom, they're back in bed now."  
"That's good." he said sitting down beside her. "So, were you big on babysitting before?"  
"I would watch my aunts youngest kids back in the day and every so often my own little nephews." she said shrugging. "But I didn't do that often my mom prefered watching them. Her grandbabies you know..."  
"Yeah my mom would probably be the same way." he said chuckling. "So is that something you want one day?"  
"What?"  
"Kids?" he asked softly. "Marriage, you know the settled life?"  
She seemed to think long and hard for a moment before she turned to answer him "Yeah maybe one day but not right now. I didn't see that as possible back home but now Austin just feels a lot more like home."  
"That's good right?"  
Amy smiled at him but when Jeremy looked closely he realized that the smile hadn't made it to her eyes. She glanced away from him to look at the clock on the wall, checking to make see when Ryan and his wife would be home.  
"Yeah it's good for me." she said then looked down into her glass. "I know some people would disagree though."  
"Hey look," Jeremy said slowly "It's none of my business but .... if they can't be happy for you then maybe they aren't the people you need in your life anyway. Family should always want whats best for you even if they don't agree with it."  
They stared at each other for a moment and she smiled "You're right, thanks Lil' J."  
They sat in the kitchen chatting about work, the livestream they were planning, and what they were going to be doing for the rest of the weekend. She mentioned she was going to be doing some handyman work in her apartment to fix a few things up and have it the way she wanted it. He mentioned he had his own grocery shopping to do for the next week but he didn't have much else planned outside of that.

When Ryan got home with his wife from grocery shopping he saw that there were two vechiles still at the curb which meant Jeremy was still at his house too. It wasn't a problem he was just a bit surprised, he had expected him to drop off the food and maybe hang out for a bit but it was later then they had meant to get back. He saw the door open as they parked and the two came out of the house to help unload the bags for them.  
When they had everything in the house Ryan thanked them both for the help. The two women stayed in the house to start unloading the bags while the men went outsidr to grab the last of the bags.  
While out by the car Ryan stopped Jeremy for a moment.  
"So you two seem to be getting along really well." he said smiling at him brows raised a bit.  
"Yeah she's fun to talk too." Jeremy said looking at him with a slight frown. "Look I know what you're thinking and that's not what's going on here."  
"What am I thinking?" Ryan asked.  
"Look man nothing happened here tonight ok, I'm not making a move on her it's not like that."  
"Why would I be thinking that?"  
"I -" Jeremy frowned "What were you thinking then?"  
Ryan chuckled closing the trunk of the car before checking to look back at his house. No one was outside the house so he stopped pointing a finger at Jeremy bringing the shorter man to a halt before they walked into the house.  
"Look I'm going to say this just once and then I won't mention it again ok?" he said looking at the younger man. "That is if you want my opinion."  
Jeremy sighed "Fine, sure."  
"You two looked good together, you were both happy and comfortable with each other. That's rare to find." he said softly "If you're just going to be friends then more power to you there really. But in my opinion you two could probably work well together beyond that."  
"We're just friends, not looking for anything more then that right now Ryan."  
"Alright, ok. I believe you but I will say I told you so if I find out later you two are a thing."  
"Fine and if - if - that happens then I won't even be mad."  
Ryan smirked as they started back into the house together. When they entered the kitchen with the last of the bags the women looked up at them from where they had been whispering and Amy blushed a bit looking away from the two.  
"And what were you ladies talking about, hm?" Ryan asked smiling.  
"Oh just a little gossip." his wife replied winking at him.  
"Well I should be going." Amy said.  
"Yeah me too." Jeremy said quickly. "See you Monday man."  
Ryan told them both bye and locked up behind them.  
It wasn't until they were laying in bed that they both mentioned how Jeremy and Amy looked like they'd be good for each other. His wife admitted she felt a little guilty telling them they had been running late even though they had really just been browsing stores though. Ryan assured her that they wouldn't mind in the long run if they had been successful in getting them to start spending more time together so they shouldn't worry about it.


	4. Tuesday

Jeremy had just clocked out when something hit him in the back of the head, it didn't hurt and as it bounced to off his head to the floor he saw it was just wadded up paper. He looked behind him to see Michael and Gavin coming towards him.  
"I've been trying to get you're attention for the last few minutes fucker." Michael snapped.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you..." Jeremy said rubbing the back of his neck. "What's up?"  
"A few people are getting together at our place for drinks and some poker or something, you in?" Michael asked.  
"Come on Lil' J it'll be great." Gavin piped up with a huge grin.  
Jeremy briefly thoought about it but it was quickly dismissed when he saw Amy clocking out behind the other two and he smirked.  
"Sorry lads got myself a better offer." he joked as she started their way.  
"My place or yours Lil' J?" she asked digging around in her backpack for something.  
"What? You two going out or something?" Gavin asked his eyes wide as they darted between the two.  
Jeremy groaned wanting to kick Gavin's ass right then as he looked over at Amy.  
She had finished digging in her bag for her car keys and was looking at him expectantly now. She looked at Gavin as he and Michael started to whisper loudly to each other teasing the two of them. He decided to just follow her league and ignore the two of them, let everyone believe what they wanted too. It's what people did anyway.  
"I think your place tonight." Jeremy said "Maybe next time alright guys?"  
"Sure." Michael and Gavin said in unison as they grinned at the two.  
"Okay sounds good. You want to stop and pick up some dinner first, I'm thinking chinese food?" Amy said as they walked out the door.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Nice."

When they got to her apartment the delivery guy was just getting to the building with the order so they were able to pay and head right up without worrying about interruptions. They ate the food quickly and had a few sodas with them that they drank with dinner, once that was done they got down to business.  
They got the equipment set up for streaming and then they started shifting through games that they could play. They bounced around the idea of playing Borderlands 2 around for a bit but Jeremy couldn't stand one of the characters from the game so they decided against it. Then they started looking at the other games that they had each tried and played before, if nothing else they had decided they were going to have some fun with how many ever streams this turned into.  
After a bit they came to one of Amy's favorite games, Dead Island. She admitted after awhile of playing the game usually gave her a headache and made her feel nauseated, she was sure it was the colors the game designers used but she still played it. Jeremy agreed that it sounded fun.  
Once they had everything set up they sat down pulling their mics closer to them and their headphones on so they could cut out other noise. They got characters selected before they started streaming doing any kind of intro for the stream, she also had to make sure her live chat was open for them to see off to the side.  
"Hello everyone it's Amy and my specail guest Jeremy here tonight. We talked it over and decided that we would be playing Dead Island for a bit tonight." she said as they waited for the game to load. "I'm playing as Purna and Jeremy is going to be playing as Sam B. We're starting at the very begining of the game and we're going to try to do two streams a week. One on this channel and one on Jeremy's channel so hope you enjoy."  
As the game started they went through the hotel level looting items out of discarded suitcases and made their way along the line that the map showed them. The whole time they were playing they would keep a dialogue going that had to do with the game itself and sometimes their own chats. Every so often they would talk to some one in the chat that had questions or if a viewer had sent a donation to the channel they would say a thank you.  
At one point a viewer started asking questions that were all over the place and being a bit unruly in the chat. Amy would glance at the chat and frown when she saw it pop up, then he would ask questions about Jeremy. They ranged from things like simple curious questions to implications about his intent. By that point though Amy had had enough and blocked him from the chat, she also addressed the camera telling the viewer she knew who it was.  
"I'm really not impressed," she said sourly to the camera. "Hiding behind a new account and messaging, targetting my friends just doesn't do it for me."  
"Oh it's that guy from your hometown, you think?" Jeremy asked glancing her way.  
"More than likely yeah." she said.  
"No means no dude, give it up." Jeremy said smiling.  
They were working on doing side missions around the beach/hotel level for most of the stream, by the time they were at the mission to get the armored car from the hotel it was late. They wound down the stream saying they would be working on getting to the city on the next stream on the Dooley Noted channel. Once they had given them a rough estimate of what time they would be starting the next day they shut off the cameras.  
Once that was done they stood up and stretched slowly getting the kinks out of their muscles from sitting still so long. Once they were on their feet Jeremy glanced at his phone to check the time and frowned it was almost eleven o'clock and they had to work tomorrow.  
"Shit I need to get going. By the time I get home and showered for bed it's going to be later than it already is." he sighed.  
Amy looked at the time and frowned "Well, you could always use my shower and get some sleep herre for work. I've got some extra baggie sweat pants you can use."  
Jeremy looked at her with raised brows "You want me to wear your sweat pants?"  
"They're mens' sweat pants and they weren't mine." she said shrugging.  
"Ex boyfriends?"  
"Yep they were comfy pants so I just kept them when I found themm doing laundry one day."  
"Where can I sleep?" he asked softly looking at the short small couch.  
"I have a queen sized bed." Amy said picking up two empty cans of Monster energy drink.  
Jeremy froze his mind going blank as he stared at her and as he tried to get his mind back working she started laughing. His mind caught up to him then and he shook his head focusing on her again.  
"What's so funny?" he demanded trying to sound mock mad.  
"I'm sorry," she said struggling to keep from laughing. "You just looked so shocked and freaked that it was funny. Look I'm inviting you to stay so you don't have to stay up any later then you already are if you'd be more comfortable at home then that's fine too."  
"You're not worried about me spending the night here?"  
"Why would I?"  
Amy gave him a look as he struggled to think of a reason and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well.... mind if I go ahead and shower then?" he asked rubbing his neck nervously.  
"Yeah go ahead it's down the hall on the right. Towels are in the small cabinet."  
Jeremy stood watching her clean up the paper plates and empty soda cans for a moment before he stepped back to go down the hall. He felt weird as he started stripping down out of the clothes he had worn to work, but it felt good to get out of the jeans. He had the water running getting warm when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. He grabbed one of the towels wrapping it around his waist before opening the door.  
Amy stood at the door holding a folded pair of gray sweat pants out to him.  
"Here you go they may be a little snug but I'm not really sure." she said smiling.  
"I can make it work. Thanks."  
She started walking down the short hall to the bedroom already having shut off the lights in the living room.  
Jeremy closed the door then got under the stream of warm water letting it pour over him, he had to admit as relaxing as it was the shower was making him tired. So tired he didn't actually worry about staying over with her, he just wanted to fall into bed and get some sleep. He'd be crashing from the energy drink and caffiene wearing off soon and he'd definitely want to be asleep.  
When he got out of the shower he gave himself a quick rub down with the towel then pulled on the sweat pants. They were a bit snug in the waist but he prefered them to sleeping in his jeans. Gathering up his clothes he realized he'd have to wear the same thing into the office tomorrow when they headed to work; he hoped that Michael and Gavin didn't notice or he'd never hear the end of it.  
Once he had finished getting dressed he walked to the bed room giving a light knock before he walked in. When he got in she had some folded clothes sitting on the bed beside her as she was scanning a book, she glanced up at him.  
"You done with the bathroom?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah it's all yours." he said stepping to the side of the door so she could get out.  
She walked by him and told him to pick out which side of the bed he wanted to sleep on, she would just crawl in wherever he wasn't sleeping. Once she was out of the room he decided to look around.  
The room had a closet directly across from entrance with a book shelf sitting to the side of the door and a small three drawer dresser beside that with a small stack of clothes laid out on top. On the wall between the door and closet was a desk which Jeremy laid his clothes on for in the morning emptying his pockets so he could easily get everything in the morning. The bed was on the right side of the door against the wall with a small side table next to it.  
Jeremy looked at the bed and debated laying down but just settled for pulling the comfortor back that was on the bed. Either she slept with extra pillows or at some point she had gone to get him one for the bed because their were already three laying there.  
Once he had the covers pulled back he adjusted the pillows to where they were laying so he they would both have at least one at the head of the bed. He turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table and then he turned off the actual lights in the room casting it in a dim glow from the lamp.  
Jeremy was sitting on the edge of the bed going through his phone when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up to see her come through the door with a towel wrapped around her head, a baggy white t-shirt, and he hoped a pair of shorts under the shirt though he couldn't really see anything. The t-shirt came to mid thigh showing off a lot of skin from her legs and Jeremy couldn't help looking.  
The skin looked smooth to the touch and it occurred to him she probably waxed her legs as hairless as they looked. He had done that once on a dare that hadn't been fun back in high school. He was in the process of trying to look away from her skin when he saw a scar on the leg that had been facing the other way when she had come in. It was about three inches long going vertically on the outside   
He looked up to see her starring at him with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips.  
"Pictures would last longer Lil' J." she said "What is it?"  
"How'd you get that scar?"  
She looked at the scar and frowned a bit "Car wreck a few years ago, it wasn't to bad. No one got hurt seriously."  
Jeremy nodded his head slowly "So what happened?"  
"I was in the car with what was my step dad at the time and my older brother when some drunk guy hit the car from the passenger side. My brother had to do some physical therapy and my step dad had stitches in his head. Drunk guy got a bruise from his seat belt."  
Jeremy shook his head and looked away, he didn't want to pry. He had to admit though it had helped take his mind off of starring at her legs, not that he wasn't still interested. He just had to keep his mind on work tomorrow until he fell asleep which he was sure wouldn't take long as tired as he was.  
Jeremy sat down on the bed as she walked towards him and she set her phone on the bedside table looking at him.  
"Which side of the bed do you want?" she asked smiling.  
"Wherever I sleep is fine." he said swallowing.  
"I'll take the side by the wall if that's okay with you?" She said climbing into the bed.  
Jeremy frowned and looked away from her not wanting to stare at her curves too long. The last thing he needed was to get an erection from starring at his coworker and friend getting into bed. With him....  
Once they were settled under the blankets and comfortable Jeremy reached over to shut off the lights throwing them into darkness. Jeremy laid on his back a bit stiff as he was hyper aware of Amy laying in the bed next to him, he was sure that she was still awake if nothing else. She rolled over onto her side and he was sure she was facing him in the dark.  
"Lil' J?" she whispered softly.  
"Yeah?" he asked his voice a breaking a little.  
"Look this is gonna sound weird but can I kinda... cuddle up ... to you?"  
Jeremy was quiet for a moment and as he thought about it he slowly laid his arm out towards her. Amy slid across the bed and tucked up against his side her arm reaching across to hold his waist lightly. He had to admit it actually made him relax a bit once she was pressed against his side. He was putting his arm back around her when she laid her head onto his chest a deep breath slowly escaping as she sighed content.  
Jeremy turned his head slowly to press his face slowly into her hair, his eyes closing. He was actually starting to relax and he felt Amy slowly get heavier in her arms, her breathing going even. It actually made him smile as he dozed off holding her.


	5. Off Topic 1#/ Wednesday

Jeremy awoke to his phone's work alarm going off and as he slowly adjusted in the bed he realized that he wasn't alone in bed. He stopped moving around as he felt an arm tighten around his body and he remembered who he had been staying with the night before. Jeremy got up slowly taking her arm and slowly laying it in the bed across the pillow he had been laying on. He would wait a few minutes before he woke her up.  
He got up and slowly made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He finished his business and made his way to the kitchen where he dug around for some food. There were leftovers from the take out they had had the night before and there were other items there that would be used to make something to eat. Jeremy took a few minutes to debate between the easy option of just heating up the leftovers and then making something to eat.  
As he was pulling out some containers of food from the night before he heard the bathroom door close and knew that meant she was awake. He put the leftover chinese food onto two plates and had it heated up sitting on the table by the time she came up the hall. He was in the process of pouring them both some tea when she walked by him towards the table.  
"Thanks Lil' J." she said around a yawn her hand briefly touching his back as she passed.  
Jeremy looked at her with a smile as she sat down pulling her legs up into the chair crossing them under her. She was half asleep still and as he sat down with her to eat she just gave a hum of gratitude.  
They sat at the table eating in silence and once they were both done they walked back to the bedroom to start getting ready for work. Amy grabbed her things from her dresser and stepped into the bathroom telling him that he could use her room to get ready while she was in the other room. As soon as that door closed he reached out to close the bedroom door to get dressed just to give them a little more privacy.  
When he had his clothes on he went into the livingroom making sure he had everything he would need for the day and that he wasn't leaving anything behind.

When they got to work they were the first ones there which was how Jeremy usually got to work and they both checked the schedule to see what was going on today. Jeremy was going to be on the Off Topic they were filming this afternoon with Ryan, Gavin, Michael, and Trevor. That was close to the end of the work day so he knew it would be fine for him to indulge in some of the Peach moonshine they had gotten in the AHWU this week.  
Before all that there was a video that he was going to be in in a few hours that was going to be a Minecraft Sky Factory.  
Amy was going to be working with Matt and Fiona on getting some editting done for their other videos most of the day before she had a video she would have to help film. She had a few other things on her schedule but nothing that was keeping her from doing the rest of her editting work.  
She gave a sigh and walked over to start her computer up, once she had the process started she said she was stepping to the kitchen to get some coffee.  
Jeremy was sitting at his desk getting his computer going when the door opened with Michael and Gavin walking in chatting. They looked over at Jeremy and he knew from the wicked look in Michael's eyes that he had something he wanted to say to him. He waited for whatever comment they were going to make but they didn't say anything to him just sat down at their desks. He was a little suspicious of that in itself.  
They gave Amy cheery good mornings before sitting at their desks which she gave a wave over her shoulder as a greeting.  
By the time everyone got into work they all had cups of steaming coffee on their desks and had started working on the scheduled edits. They were all bent over their desks working hard when Geoff came by to say good morning.

After Sky Factory had finished everyone that was going to be in the Off Topic walked to the studio to get started, Jeremy remembered to bring the peach moonshine with him. When he got there the others already had a few glasses set out for their own drinks and were getting seated.  
The order was as always with Michael sitting in the host chair, Jeremy beside him, Ryan next, then Gavin, and finally Trevor.  
Everything started out great, they were chatting and drinking - Jeremy was actually keeping himself from drinking to much- which was how they all started. But he knew the minute he over did it, they were doing another round of shots with the moonshine which went down so smooth that you didn't really feel it hit you, until it was to late. He felt when it started to hit him and he had a brief moment of clarity that he had probably fucked up.  
Jeremy was only half listening when Michael and Gavin asked him a question so he just stared at them blankly for a minute which caused everyone at the table to start chuckling. He finally realized someone had spoken to him and gave himself a shake to focus.  
"I'm s- sorry Michael what?" he asked sitting up a bit more in his chair, focusing.  
"Damn Lil' J." he said rolling his eyes. "I asked if you had forgot to do laundry last night?"  
"Laundry? No I didn't do any laundry last night. I streamed a video."  
"Yeah ok." Gavin said chuckling. "But why are you in the same clothes that you wore to work yesterday, today?"  
"Oh I didn't have any clothes with me at Amy's place." he said shrugging.  
"Yeah but that would only matter if you didn't go home last night." Gavin pressed.  
Jeremy knew that when he drank he always gave away to much information. He was chatty and overly friendly which was just the kind of guy he was really drinking just really made that worse. He knew that there had been a few times he had been drunk during filming that he had started talking about himself and really anything that was brought up. He knew that once he had mentioned how well endowed he was and had received some crazy fanart in the next AHWU. That had been awkward.  
"I spent the night at Amy's." he said frowning.  
Michael smirked at Gavin across the table and he saw the look that passed between them.  
He glanced to his side to see Ryan and Trevor both fighting off their own laughs as they watched the questioning taking place.  
"I'm sure that was very platonic." Gavin snickered.  
Jeremy sent him a glare as he heard the others finally bust out laughing.  
"Look nothing happened!" he protested "We shared a bed and cuddled that's it!"  
He knew he had said just enough to get the two going and he sat there wondering when he would learn to keep his mouth shut. They let it go for the rest of the Off Topic, which he was greatful for since the chat literally exploded with excitement over that announcement. At one point Gavin said he could practically see the fanart drawing itself at this point, which just made him groan, Amy was going to kill him.  
Ryan gave him a half hearted smile as they slowly moved on to other topics and he reached over giving him a single slap to the back. Ryan didn't mention anything so he figured that he atleast wasn't going to try to rub Jeremy's face into anything, especailly since nothing had really happened. He was going to watch and wait for something to really go on between the two before he jumped on board with the 'I told you so'.  
They were getting about ready to bring the show to a stop when he noticed the studio door open quietly and Amy stepped into the room. She stayed behind the cameras with the rest of the crew and she gave him a small wave which he returned without thinking about it. It made her smile but it also made the others glance at her.  
"Oh hey Amy just stepped in. Why don't you join us for what's left of the show?" Michael called pointing.  
Amy hesitated but one of the sound guys - Jeremy couldn't see who - started getting her outfitted with one of their mics. Once she was hooked up she strolled towards the stage giving the camera a brief hello before she started to pull up a chair.  
"Squeeze on in beside Ryan and Jeremy plenty of room there!" Gavin told her pointing where he wanted her.  
Amy just smirked as she pushed her chair into the spot, Ryan and Jeremy scooting to the sides to make room.  
"I know where this is going before you start in on me guys." she said giving them knowing smiles. "Word travels fast around here."  
"Well then you can imagine what's going to get asked then." Trevor said with an eye roll. "And you know these two hyenas won't let up until you answer them."  
"Yeah I figured as much. So let's go wth the abridged version shall we? Lil' J stayed at my place last night, we slept in the same bed and nothing happend."  
"How was the cuddling though?" Michael asked mock serious. "Inquiring minds want to know."  
Amy looked over at Jeremy and he knew he was starting to blush a bit as he mouthed the word 'sorry'. She gave his arm a bump with a smile.  
"It was good," she said leaning forward a bit on her elbow. "Lil' J nothing quite like cozying up to a warm strong body."  
As Jeremy watched her smirk he felt his face getting hotter and he swallowed hard trying to clear his suddenly dry throat. The look on her face was one he was having trouble reading as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, it softened as she looked over his reddened face though. When she looked away from him to listen to what was being said he felt a bit relieved not having her full focus on him.  
"So is that going to be a regular thing then?" this time it was Ryan asking the question.  
He didn't sound like he was trying to get them to admit to something and he seemed to be genuinely curious. As it occurred to him Jeremy was curious and wanted to hear the answer to that himself, he turned to look at her.  
Starring into her brown eyes he actually felt his heart start to beat a bit faster and he vaguely hoped it was just the moonshine, even though he felt a bit of doubt about that. Her eyes were soft as she starred at him and he felt a smile tug at his lips, he knew his smile was crooked.  
"Maybe," she said softly. "We'll have to see how that goes."  
Jeremy smiled a bit bigger "You coming by tonight?"  
"We've got a live stream to do if you're still interested."  
"Hell yeah."  
"Do you think you'll be able to play? You're tanked man." she said with a chuckle.  
Jeremy smiled and gave his shoulders a slight shrug. He would have to find out if he'd be able too, he had done just fine with the Minecraft let's plays while drinking. What could go wrong?

Everything went wrong, Jeremy had died countless times during the stream and was pretty drowsy when he wasn't dying. a lot of the viewers thought it was hilarious and said as much, he was honestly just ready for bed. They cut the stream a lot shorter than the Tuesday stream but promised to get back into the swing of things by the next Tuesday stream.  
Once they were done with getting the stream shut off Amy grabbed him around his waist and put Jeremy's arm around her shoulders so she could help him. She pulled him up onto his feet and started helping him move unsteadily down the hall, his cats Booker and Zipper following them down the hall. By the time they got there they were both laughing and Jeremy was having to hold onto Amy to keep from falling.  
When they got to his room he felt Amy start to turn him before she gave him a shove letting him fall back onto his bed. He laid there starring at the ceiling while he felt her start to tug off his shoes and he slowly looked to the foot of the bed where she was standing. Jeremy could barely keep his eyes open as he watched her, he was never going to drink that much again.  
Jeremy was about asleep when he felt her hands on him shaking him awake.  
"Lil' J wake up." she said giving him a light shake.  
"I'm up." he mumbled.  
"Well then help me get your jeans off and then get you into the bed."  
Despite himself Jeremy started chuckling "You want to get my pants off?"  
He heard Amy's long suffering sigh as she leaned over him a bit, her brows raised at him. Jeremy smiled up at her and he was surprised he hadn't really noticed before that she was pretty. She gave him a smile and shook her head slowly.  
"You know what yeah. I want to get your pants off, so we can go to sleep. Just sleep." Amy said slowly stressing her point.  
Jeremy smiled and slowly tried to sit up. Amy did most of the balancing and man handling to keep Jeremy on his feet while he slowly tried to get out of his pants. When he finally had stripped down to his boxers and just the t-shirt he had been wearing today he sank back down onto the bed. He looked at her and he smiled up at her as she stood infront of him her eyes scanning him slowly.  
"Do you want the shirt on or off?" she asked reaching out to touch the collar lightly.  
"I think I could take it off." he muttered.  
Amy ended up having to help him get the shirt off of him and then she pushed him down onto his back pulling the blankets up over him. Jeremy was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	6. Battle Buddies

Jeremy couldn't remember how this got started but he couldn't seem to care outside of enjoying it. He felt her legs tighten around his hips as he ran his hands through her hair grabbing a handful pulling lightly. She let out a gasp as he put his mouth to the shell of her ear his tongue touching a sensitive spot that made her moan. He took his hand from her hair and cupped her face as he turned to stare into her eyes.  
He looked into her brown eyes and he smiled gently as he leaned in his lips pressing to her mouth. He felt her nails dig into his back and he moaned opening his mouth to press his tongue to her's. As they moved against each other he felt himself getting close to finishing and he held her tighter to him, he heard her moan.  
Jeremy was close but nothing seemed to be doing it for him to get him over that edge.  
"Lil' J." she moaned pressing her face into his neck and he recognized her voice.  
"Amy." he moaned his body taken over the edge.

Jeremy jerked awake and he slowly sat up rubbing at his eyes, he knew he had made a bit of a mess after that dream. He hadn't had a sex dream in forever so it wasn't shocking he'd had one but.... the fact he had dreamt about Amy. That he had got off dreaming about Amy made him really stop to think about what was going on in his head.  
It had been a few weeks since they had started hanging out after work and streaming their videos. They had gotten closer to the point where they spent a few days at each others place just about every week. His cats had actually gotten very attached to her and he had even been their when she skyped her sisters which had been fun. They had been much more comfortable together to where they slept together a few times, there had been no sex or anything to inrimate involved though.  
He had thought about trying to ask her out but he didn't want to put their friendship at risk, if he made her uncomfortable by asking and she said no he'd lose a good friend. Jeremy was laid back down in the bed when he heard his phone give a ding, picking it up he checked to see that there was a text.  
Amy: 'Hey you up?'  
Jeremy: 'Yeah... It's like 2 in the morning. What you doing up?'  
Amy: 'Can't sleep. What are you doing up?'  
Jeremy: 'Dreams. At least we don't have to work tomorrow.'  
Amy: 'Ikr. You wanna come over today I'm gonna be streaming for a bit, Ryan is going to be here. His wife and kids are out of town.'  
Jeremy thought about it for a few minutes then sent back 'Yeah. What time?'  
Amy: 'Whenever you get ready would be fine.'  
Right now was what Jeremy wanted to say and he debated it just to see what would be said back. He thought about his dream and he knew if he was over at her place he would try to make that a reality.  
Jeremy sighed leaning his head back onto the pillow rubbing his hands over his head, he could feel stubble he would need to shave again today. He looked up at the roof and frowned deeply as he thought about what to say back to her, then his phone dinged again with a text.  
Amy: 'You wanna come over now? I can't sleep very well.'  
Jeremy: 'Actually yeah. I'd like to come over.'  
Jeremy got up and started getting ready to go over to her place. He always had a backpack with things in it when he went to her apartment now, he didn't want to be dressed in the same clothes too often it would get the attention of Michael and Gavin. He always fed the cats a good portion of food before he left and then he walked for the door, snagging his keys on the way out.

Jeremy walked up to her door and could see a small beam of light shining under the door letting him know that she was still awake. He gently knocked on the door trying not to wake anyone in the other apartments and he heard the sound of her moving towards the door.  
The door opened and Amy looked out in the hall giving him a smile "Hey Lil' J, come on in."  
Jeremy stepped into the apartment and stood to the side of the door as she closed everything up locking it behind him. Most of the apartment was dark still and he knew that she had probably been laying on the couch waiting for him to get here. He stepped forward slowly his hand reaching out to touch her and to his surprise she reached out taking his hand in hers. Her hand was smaller and smooth in his hand which made him smile as he squeezed her hand gently.  
He smiled when she tugged him behind her towards the bed room. Jeremy walked behind her slowly his eyes sweeping over her slowly, he wanted to touch her, to hold her. As they entered her room he saw that the bed was already set up for the two of them instead of the piles of pillows she usually slept in. Jeremy began to strip his clothes off down to his boxers and barefeet then he climbed into the bed slowly.  
Amy chuckled lightly "Your really tired aren't you?"  
"Yeah. It's been hard to go back and forth, sleeping with someone and then without. I think I've gotten used to sharing the bed with you."  
"Same. I've gotten used to sleeping in the bed with you."  
Jeremy reached out to hold her as Amy slid into the bed and she laid with her back to his chest. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his face into her neck lightly so they were laying flush together.  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.  
"Of course." she sighed her body relaxing into his.  
"What are we?" he whispered tightening his grip around her slightly.  
He felt her slowly starting to turn to face him and he felt his chest get tight at the thought that she was going to ask him to leave. He felt her body still relaxing into him and her hand slowly started to run over his chest her fingers tracing the muscles there. When she ran her hand up his chest to his neck he felt her body start to press more to his own. Jeremy pulled her body tighter to his and he felt his heart start to beat faster as he reached his hand down to cup the back of her head.  
He hadn't expected her to be this receptive to any advances but he wasn't going to protest. Jeremy shifted his body to where he was looking down at her as she leaned against him her eyes half lidded as she stared at him.  
"Well so many people assume that we're together...." she said slowly.  
"So why don't we just get together then?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
"I'm not against that Lil' J." she sighed touching his face lightly.  
Jeremy closed his eyes and relaxed as her hand ran over his face slowly, he even chuckled lightly when her hand ran through his beard. He let out a small content sigh as her hands and nails ran lightly over his stubbled scalp, he enjoyed the feel of someone scratching through his head. When he still had hair it had been one of the best feelings in the world to have someone to scratch his head for him, there was something about someone else doing that for him that drove him crazy.  
Jeremy leaned down towards her pressing his forehead to her's his hand reaching up around her to hold the back of her neck gently. He heard her sigh lightly and as she looked up at him through her eye lashes at him, he smiled at her.  
He didn't give himself time to think about it but slowly Jeremy rolled their bodies to where she was laying underneath him, he felt her body shift to where she was not so cramped. He looked down at her from where he was hovering over her braced on his elbows and he smiled.  
Jeremy leaned in and pressed his mouth to her's settling his body over her lightly, it was a good fit for him the way her body fit against his. Her body fit perfectly against his, it was as if they were made to go together he realized.  
Jeremy's mouth worked slowly on her's and he felt her mouth open as he flicked his tongue over her lips. He moaned in his throat as he started to deepen the kiss, one hand craddling the back of her neck and the other sliding down to hold her hips gently. He felt her tongue press gently into his as her arms wrapped around his neck. He felt her wrap her legs around his hips as he slowly started to rock his hips in time with the deepening of the kiss.  
As things started to move faster he ran his hands over her body, his mouth pulling away from her's to drag down her to her neck biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. He heard her moan as he ran his hands under the hem of her t- shirt and her breath caught sharply.  
"Lil' J wait." she whispered her hand touching his chest lightly.  
Jeremy pulled away a little breathless and looked at her with a slight frown "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing it's just...this is all kinda fast and sudden."  
"Oh well yeah.... Take it a bit slower?"  
"Yeah that sounds good."  
Jeremy rolled to where he was propped on his elbow looking down at her instead of having his body laid across her's. He saw her face kind of fall a bit and he realized that she must have thought she ruined the moment. He reached down to run his hand over her face his thumb rubbing her cheek.  
"Slow is good." he promised "Gives me time to really make this work."  
"It takes two Lil' J."  
"True. So we should probably get some sleep."  
Amy smiled and shifted in the bed back to the way they were laying before with Jeremy's chest to her back. This time when he settled against her back he pressed his lips to her neck before he got comfortable.

Amy was fixing breakfast and Jeremy had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on the door that could only be Ryan getting there for the day of gaming. Jeremy had a white towel tied around his waist when he opened the door and saw Ryan standing there with a somewhat surprised smile.  
"Hey man come on in." Jeremy said stepping back opening the door a bit wider.  
"I've really gotta stop seeing you naked." Ryan said keeping his eyes averted.  
"I'm in a towel."  
"Yeah that's not helping."  
Jeremy gave him a big smile as he walked towards the bedroom leaving Ryan standing between the livingroom and the kitchen. Ryan looked over to the kitchen where Amy was scrambling eggs in a frying pan.  
"Good morning Ryan," she said over her shoulder. "You hungry?"  
"Uh, yeah if you've got room for one more." he said "So Jeremy spent the night again huh?"  
"Kinda he got here really early this morning and we went back to bed."  
"He's doing that a lot more lately isn't he?" Ryan asked leaning against the counter.  
"Yeah and it'll probably be a lot more frequent now." she said smiling a bit. "Everyone is going to find out anyway so you might as well be the first, Jeremy and I are together."  
"Well, that explains the places on your neck."  
Amy gave him a guilty smirk over as she turned around holding out a breakfast plate for him. She had the rest of the plates set out when Jeremy came back up the hall.   
This time Jeremy was fully dressed when Ryan saw him which made him feel a bit better, seeing Jeremy's dick was practically a right of passage at the office lately. Jeremy was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with some band logo on it that Ryan didn't recognize, and his black belt with a silver buckle.  
Jeremy walked around to where Amy was sitting at the table and he leaned down pressing his lips to her cheek before sitting down beside her. He smiled as he looked across the table at Ryan who gave him a crooked knowing smile, waggling his brows at the younger man.  
"Okay Ryan I know it's killing you inside so go ahead." Jeremy said with a somewhat embarrassed smile.  
"Well I wouldn't want to rub it in but, I told you so." he said with a smirk.  
The three laughed a bit sharing brief smiles before they sat down to start their meal.  
Once breakfast was done and the plates cleared from the table they discussed what they were going to be doing for the day. Jeremy had learned when they had gotten up that morning that they were going to be streaming today with Ryan, that would probably be what they did for the most part that day. They hadn't yet agreed on what they would be playing right off since they still needed to set everything up and hook the extra equipment Ryan had brought with him up.  
By the time they had everything set up and ready they had decided to try their hand at some Gears Of War 3, Horde mode on Insane difficulty. They wanted to complete all 100 rounds of the game mode and get the achievements for beating it that way which would look good on their records.  
Once they had everything set up they selected their characters and the start out weapons they would have at the begining. Jeremy played as Carmine with a lancer and gnasher shotgun with the crimson omen skin to the weapons. Ryan was playing as Hoffman with a hammerburst and a gnasher with no skins. Amy was playing as Baird with a retro lancer with a sawed off shotgun with the crimson omen skins.  
They got everything set up and then selected the market place map for where they were going to survive the waves of grubs they would be fighting. Once they had picked the level and the exact spot they would make their base of operations for the game they started setting up wire to keep the enemy back for as long as possible.  
The spot they selected for their base only had two ways to get to it one on the left and the other on the right so they didn't have to worry too badly about the center though they were visible from it. They had plenty of columns to duck behind for cover and a few sandbag converings.  
Jeremy picked the left side to cover and Amy had the right side with Ryan going between the two sides to help cover them when they got overrun. The three started the game and for the next few rounds things ran smoothly they even beat the first wave ten boss and were almost to the twenty round boss when they had their first issue. The left side started to get overrun while there were still a somewhat steady stream coming in on the right.  
Ryan went to the left side of the map to help Jeremy fight back the growing numbers on that side.  
"I'm out of ammo in my lancer." Jeremy said with a pulling out his gnasher to try to cover them a bit better.  
"I have a clip or two in my hammerburst." Ryan said with a frown. "Amy how are you doing?"  
"I'm using my snub until they get to close and then I'm using my sawed off. Do any of you know how many are left?" she asked keeping her eyes on the enemies moving forward.  
"Uh, we haven't gotten down to the count down still a third of the red line." Jeremy said sounding tense.  
"It's going to be a long day." Ryan sighed.

By late afternoon they had died a few times against the horde having to start waves over from the begining. They kept having issues with ammo, being overrun in their base, and getting downed where the others couldn't revive them. They kept everything going until they were in the forties, which was when they brought the stream to a pause to break for lunch.  
Amy had already pre made some food for their lunch and had gone to the store at the corner of her street to purchase some snacks. She also had sodas and some energy drinks that they had already started drinking earlier in the game.  
Once they had finished lunch they started back up in the game and kept playing the horde mode.  
"So, I don't know if I mentioned I watched the Dead Island streams you've been doing." Ryan said his character crouched down beside Amy's.  
"Oh yeah what did you think?" Jeremy asked.  
"So far you being drunk is my favorite video. I think you died at least twenty times and never the same way twice." Ryan said shooting Jeremy a look.  
"Yeah that was fun." Amy said chuckling "What was less fun was getting taken down just as many times trying to do the actual missions and babysit at the same time."  
"I don't think I had heard you curse that much before." Jeremy admitted with a guilty smile.  
"Yeah I've been trying to cut back my mother fusses in every phone call home about it and I'm tired of my ears bleeding from her yelling." Amy sighed as they completed the wave.  
They took the time to repair and upgrade their defenses then with what was left of their points they all went back to get some more ammo. They all went to their paths again and had their eyes trained on the entrance for grubs. When the wave started they were ready for the grubs and as they kept fighting they noticed that there was a lot of movement to the center of the marekt map.  
"So I just noticed it's a boss wave." Amy said with a sigh.  
"Oh yeah it is." Ryan said a bit surprised. "Do you see the boss?"  
"Yep." she said "It's a Berserker."  
"Well that's just great."

They did manage to barely survive the final wave and beat the 100 waves of Insane difficulty they had set out to complete. Then they gave their own little sign offs before they shut down the stream.  
They were cleaning up the room when Jeremy got a text from Gavin.  
Gavin: 'Hey man do you, Amy, and Ry' want to meet us for bevs?'  
Jeremy: 'Who and where?'  
Gavin: 'Michael, Geoff, myself, and Trev at that mexican restuarantwe had lunch at next week.'  
"You guys want to go out for drinks with the guys?" Jeremy asked the other two.  
"Uh, yeah that sounds good." Amy said nodding. "Ryan you in?"  
"Well the family isn't home so I don't really have to rush home. Can I get a ride?"  
"Yeah I'll drive." Jeremy said smirking. "So the real question is do we tell them we're together yet?"  
"I wanna see how long it takes them to figure it out." she said grabbing her coat.  
"That's going to be fun." Ryan said.  
The three of them walked out of the apartment and Amy paused to lock up the door. They chatted about how long it was going to take for anyone to actually notice if they were together, they decided it would take twice as long if they had already started drinking before they got there.


	7. The All Nighter

Geoff had given everyone a call about the issue they had with the videos and they had a meeting in the middle of the day. They had had a power outage and had some issues for the videos they had causing them to lose a few of the finished videos. Geoff was calling the Achievement Hunters to see if he could get some volunteers to stay as late as it took to get the lost footage back. They had a few volunteer to stay for most of the night and the others would come in a little at a time.  
The first group that was staying late was Geoff, Matt, Jeremy, and Amy while everyone else was going home they went to get their dinner. They planned to take the hour to get dinner and then head back into the office to start working on restoring what they had lost.  
They were walking back to the office when Amy's phone started going off with a video call, she frowned as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. It was her mother doing a video call and she gave a long deep sigh. She didn't want to answer the call because she didn't want to deal with her mother right now but she knew that she was going to have too. She would never hear the end of it if she didn't answer the call, her mother would keep bringing it up anytime she tried to contact her now.  
Once they got into the office she told them she was right behind them and answered the call as the other three walked ahead of her.  
"Hey mom. What's up?" she asked pointing the selfie camera a bit closer to her face.  
"Hello Amy, you haven't called in awhile." her mother said with a scowl.  
"I've been busy with work mom. I can't talk long right now either, I'm at work." Amy said with a smile.  
"Why are you still at work?" her mother asked.  
"Because I volunteered to work late. Was there something you need mom?"  
"Yes, I was just making sure you were coming home for the reunion in two months. We're doing a head count so we know how much of everything we need to get together."  
"Mom.... - now isn't a good time I'm really busy. Can you text me the dates and then I'll get back to you?"  
Her mother frowned and did one of her long suffering sighs "You never have time to talk with family anymore and you're always tired. I'm starting to think it would have been better for you to stay home."  
"Mom, I'm happy here and I love my job. I don't regret leaving Alabama, I can do a lot more out here for my line of work then I could have there."  
"But you're so far from home."  
"My home is here now mom, you know I'll still come back to visit when I can."  
"If you had given Alex a chance -"  
"No. It wouldn't have worked out and stop trying to set me up with people, because that guy Alex is a bit of a creeper."  
"You could have tried harder." her mother said defensively.  
"I really couldn't have. Look I gotta go. We'll talk later. Love you, bye."  
Amy hung up quickly and then turned her phone off so her mother wouldn't have a chance to call her back.

They worked for most of the night without breaks sitting infront of computer screens to get things back to where they needed them to be and eventually they got to a point where they were falling asleep at the keys. Geoff went and opened one of the offices so they could all take turns napping for about an hour at a time.  
By the halfway mark through the night they had the second group coming in to tak over for the rest of the night. The second group was Alfredo, Trevor, Fiona, Gavin, and Jack.  
Jeremy had to admit he was about burnt out when they got in his car to head back to his apartment for the night. When he glanced at Amy asleep in the seat next to him he smiled to himself, he counted himself lucky if he was being honest. He and Amy had been together for almost three months now, things were going smoothly. They just fit together so well that he didn't even have to put a lot of thought behind the relationship, they just were.  
They went almost eveywhere together and he couldn't remember the last time he had slept alone. If he was being honest he didn't want to sleep alone at all, not anymore, there was just something about her laying in his arms that soothed him. He was happy and he had even told his parents about her the last time they had called. They had been happy for him and had told him they couldn't wait to meet her the next time he came home.  
He remembered when Amy had tried to tell her mom and step dad about him, it hadn't went as well. Her mother had tried to play it off as something that wouldn't last more then a few weeks and when Amy told her otherwise, she had gone on a long rant about.... Jeremy wasn't even sure by the end of it. Amy had just said that her mother was disappointed that she was trying to distance herself from where she came from, he knew by the unshed tears in her eyes that her mother had said more.  
He had asked her gently what else had been said and she just told him she wasn't going to dwell on it any longer.  
Jeremy had held her that night while she swore she wasn't crying until she fell asleep. When she was finally asleep he gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead brushing her fading black hair back, the actual color of her hair was starting to show through the coloring she used.  
The day after he asked if she was ok and she had thanked him for being there for her. He remembered smiling and giving her a kiss telling her it was what he was there for.  
When they got back to the apartment he reached over and gave her shoulder a gentle shake.  
"We're home babe." he said softly.  
Amy opened her eyes and looked over at him smiling "Good, I'm beat."  
"You look it." he admitted. "I'm not going to have to carry you am I?"  
She snorted and shook her head "No I can manage but if you'd like you can carry me to bed once we're in the apartment."  
Jeremy smiled "Hell yeah."  
They got out of his car and as they walked towards the door he reached out taking her hand in his. He always loved how smooth and small her hand was in his, she always seemed so delicate.  
When they got back to the apartment and had put their coats away, Jeremy stepped over to her dipping to where he could scoop her into his arms bridal style. He was sure she giggled when he lifted her and when she looked at him with those doe brown eyes he was sure his heart would burst. She looked so carefree and content like this, he tightened his arms around her a bit with a slow smile. He never wanted to let her go.  
"Lil' J," she whispered.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Are we just going to stand here like this or.... go to bed?" she asked smiling.  
"Oh right, sorry." Jeremy started walking towards his room.  
When they got to the bedroom he had to pause to shoo Zipper and Booker off of the bed before he laid her down onto the bed.  
When he laid her down he leaned down with her laying himself over her, she gave him a shy smile which turned flirty quickly. Jeremy reached his hand up to cup her cheek running his thumb over her lips lightly, he about stopped breathing when she bit down lightly on his thumb. He let out a long slow breath and he knew he had let his smile falter a bit as she looked up at him her eyes widening at him.  
He didn't miss the wicked look in her eyes, it made him feel nervous. When she had this look she was plotting something and it usually caused him a bit of discomfort below the belt.  
"Babe I-" he began softly before she ran her tongue lightly over the tip of his thumb.  
He had his breath catch in his throat and he actually growled a bit once he was able to breath. He gave her a hard look and frowned a bit as she gave a guilty smile.  
"You know what you do to me don't you?" he asked softly. "How you make me feel when you do stuff like this?"  
"Yeah I think I do." she said putting her arms around his neck pulling him closer.  
Jeremy leaned the rest of the way towards her pressing his lips to her's. He felt her body arch a bit to press to his and he moaned in his throat running his hand behind her head to craddle her neck. He deepened the kiss pressing his tongue into her mouth and he felt her relax under each of his touches. He carefully pulled her legs a bit more apart to where he was slotted against her body.  
While he was tasting her he ran his hands down her side slowly till he got to the hem of her shirt and then he slowly ran his hand up the shirt slowly. He felt her skin shudder under his hands and as he debated which way to take his hand he felt her pull away from his kiss.  
"Lil' J" she moaned "Touch me, please."  
He groaned moving his hips slowly "Baby, if I start touching you I don't know if I'll be able to stop."  
"Please." she all but whined.  
Jeremy pushed his hand under her shirt and began to slowly stroke his fingers over her skin as he went further up her shirt.  
He had done this with her before during some of their make out sessions but he had always held himself in check. They had been careful to take things slow just as they had discussed beforehand when they had first started their relationship. He didn't want to push her about anything so everytime they made out he was careful not to push her about anything and he was pleased that as things went forward she was comfortable enough with him to allow him to go further.  
Amy let out a moan as he cupped her breast in his hand and his mouth latched lightly to her throat sucking gently on the skin. He felt her shudder underneath him and as he pressed his hands a little more firmly against her skin her hips rose to grind against him.  
Jeremy pulled away from her and he leaned back to look at her "Amy are you sure?"  
"More than ever." she sighed sitting.  
Jeremy watched as she removed her shirt and he took a deep breath taking it all in. Jeremy leaned back in pressing his lips to her's once more and he put his hands on either side of her face pushing her back down onto the bed.  
Over the next few moments they had both stripped away their clothes and were tangled in each others' arms. Jeremy's mouth was working on her's as his hands explored her smooth skin, running over every curve that he could touch. He pulled back from the kiss and he started digging around in his nightstand.  
He leaned over to look in the drawer and found the box he had been looking for. His box of condoms, which were empty.  
"Fucking hell." he growled.  
"What?" she asked panting a little bit.  
"I don't have any condoms." Jeremy muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Amy snorted and put her arms back around his neck pulling him back towards her.  
"I'm on the pill Lil' J and you can just pull out can't you?" she purred.  
Jeremy didn't argue with her. He positioned himself between her legs and she put her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her. They sat like that for a few minutes then he pushed forward easing himself inside her till he was buried with their hips meeting and he paused holding himself there letting her adjust. He knew he had to give her time to get used to his size and once she had adjusted he started moving his hips slowly.  
She gasped her hands clutching at his back, he felt her nails dig in lightly to his skin and grunted.  
"If you need me to stop then you tell me ok?" he whispered softly kissing on her ear.  
She nodded and he felt her roll her hips up to meet his thrust into her. They kept the pace slow and steady, their hips rolling in time with each others. He kept one hand craddled behind her head and the other was holding him up as much as he could to keep from just laying on her. He moaned as he felt her mouth start to nip and suck at his neck, he knew that she'd be leaving a small trail of bruises across his skin.  
He felt her shudder again beneath him and her walls tightening around his length before her body arched into his as she moaned. He felt her body go limp in his arms for a few moments and he knew that she had finished so paused looking down at her with a gentle smile.  
"Can you take more baby?" he asked putting his forehead to her's.  
"Mmm Lil' J." she sighed "Please."  
Jeremy smiled and slowly started to move against her again, pulling out till he was barely inside her before sliding himself back into her. He felt her lift her hips in response to meet his thrusting hips and as they went on like that he started to move his hips faster. He stopped holding himself up with one hand in his need and put the hand under her hips holding her in position as she moaned eagerly below him.  
He laid his head beside her's panting eagerly feeling himself getting closer to finishing.  
"I'm gonna cum baby." Jeremy moaned "You feel so good baby, I can't stop."  
Amy moaned pressing her lips to his ear whispering "Lil' J yes baby. Cum for me."  
Jeremy let out a long groan before he pulled himself from her body cumming onto her fit stomach and sharp hip bones. He moaned rolling to the left side of the bed his arm resting gently over her body, his lips pulling back in a smile. He closed his eyes taking a moment to bask in the aftermath of their first time together and he felt her hand start to brush through his beard. Jeremy opened his eyes looking at her lovingly and he smiled softly at her.  
"Was it good for you babe?"  
Amy smiled tiredly at him "It felt amazing."  
"Your amazing." Jeremy leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. "I love you baby."  
"I love you too, Lil' J." she whispered back.  
"I'll get you a towel."  
"Yeah that be great." she said smirking.  
Jeremy got up and walked to the bathroom smiling the whole way there. He brought a towel back to her and then he leaned over to check their phones, he laughed out loud when he saw the time.  
"What is it baby?" she asked while wiping herself off.  
"Give it five minutes and the sun should be up." he muttered.  
"What a night." she hummed rolling onto her side. "I'm going to sleep if you want to watch the sunrise that's fine though."  
Jeremy smiled crawling into bed putting his arms around her waist putting his face to the back of her head inhaling the scent of her hair.


	8. Relax

"I'm Amy from Achievement Hunter and you're watching AHWU brought to your be Sherry's Berries." she said with a smile at the camera Trevor was holding.  
They paused to give time for the videos they usually cut into the video they posted which gave them time to get a few more packages into the room. It was only Trevor, Alfredo, Amy, and Matt today doing the video everyone else was busy working on an actual video they would need to post this week. They were actually working on getting ahead of the set to where they would be ahead of their videos they needed to do for the next few weeks.  
They were also planning to film a few Off Topics to play for the breaks they were getting ready to take for holidays, a charity stream they were getting ready to do, and a convention event they were going to be traveling for in the next few months.  
The charity stream and the convention was coming up first though so that was easier to plan. The whole team was going to be on the charity stream, playing games and doing small events when they reached a donation goal that was set. They were excited about the event because they had a bunch of goals set and their own special ideas they were putting forward as bidding items for the donations. They had items that if sold all the proceeds from the sale went to the charity as well.  
The convention was just going to be: Geoff, Jeremy, Gavin, Michael, Ryan, and Trevor. They were going to be doing a panel and live gaming for three days they were there. They had started making plans for the event but didn't have everything set in a for sure plan just yet.  
Once they had a few of the packages into the room they went back to face the camera to do a read through of their schedule for the week.  
"Alright I'm no Lil' J," Amy said looking at the camera with a smile.  
"You could be Lil' A." Alfredo said with a smirk.  
"Can it Big A." Amy said pointing at him smirking. "But we've got a few videos for you here this week. We have a new Skyfactory that you guys should check out that will be released in a bit today, then there's a Battle Buddies of Call of Duty zombies on Tranzit, and we'll be releasing that horde mode thing of Resident Evil 6 with Michael and Gavin."  
Trevor leaned forward showing off one of the items he had just pulled from the pile and it was some card game they would no doubt play on Let's Roll.  
"We also have our charity stream coming up in three weeks, it's going to be a twenty four hour stream and of course we're going to be doing some amazing things so I hope you guys will watch. It's for a good cause and it's for the kids so donate guys." she said nodding. "Trevor why don't you tell them about the con' you guys are doing?"  
Trevor swapped out with Amy and she walked over to the boxes they were opening. They had a few boxes that had moon balls in them and those were set to the side of the room with the others they had.  
A few of the items that were sent to them were for individual people that worked at the office. There was a Spyro beanie for Jeremy, a Legend of Zelda t-shirt for Michael, and someone had done a little fan poster of the Mad King for Ryan. Then there were a few items sent for the kids of the people working in the office.  
The last item that they opened was addressed to Amy and she hesitated for a moment before opening it, she hadn't gotten much in the way of fanmail besides the package she had first received on her first AHWU.  
Opening it carefully she stepped off screen just incase letting Trevor talk about their sponsors for the episode. When she had opened the small box she pulled out a black t-shirt and as she turned it around to look at the front she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. It was a dark Cynder the dragon t-shirt from the Spyro games. When she checked the box there was no note in it to tell her who had sent the gift.  
She checked the size and it was spot on to what she would need.  
"There was no note so whoever sent me this awesome Cynder t-shirt thank you." she said smiling at the camera as Matt carried it over to her. "I will be wearing this later today."  
They turned back to focus on Trevor as they brought the video to a close.  
Once the video was over they turned back to work on the editting of a few videos they had finished at the end of last week. They were working on those and would have their editting job cut out for them as through the day the others were going to be recording videos pretty much the whole day.

Everything was winding down for lunch time by the time Jeremy actually got to go back to the main Achievement Hunter office, he had been busy filming all day with the guys trying to get ahead. They had so many things coming up that they wanted some prerecorded videos for that he wasn't sure he'd have a lot of free time this week to do much. After lunch they were going to be recording an Off Topic to play later when they were busy doing something else in the schedule.  
Jeremy pushed through the office door looking around for Amy, if she was available he wanted her to go out to the benches for lunch with him. He didn't want to interrupt if she was to busy to leave her desk though, he knew she wouldn't want to be distracted if she was in the middle of something.  
He didn't see her at her desk beside Matt like he usually did. There was only Matt there with his headphones on and his hands moving over the keys working on some video or another.  
Jeremy walked over and tapped Matt on his shoulder which made the taller man jump a bit before he took off his headphones.  
"Hey Jeremy, what's up?" he asked frowning slightly.  
"I was gonna see if you had seen Amy?" he asked pointing to her empty chair.  
"Oh yeah she said she would be right back and if you showed up to stop you here." Matt said smiling. "She's gonna be desk bound today so I think she wanted you to have lunch in here."  
"Oh ok." Jeremy said sitting in her chair. "Anything I can help with if I'm going to be here?"  
"You can see what she's working on and do some stuff on it if you want." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.  
Jeremy turned to look at the computer and then he slowly started to work on what was going to be happening with the video. He was actually wrapped up in what he was doing when the office door opened behind him, he didn't look behind him until he smelled pizza. He leaned away from a box of pizza suddenly being shoved between him and Matt, along with three drinks in a plastic bag.  
Amy gave him a smile "Pizza. Enough for the three of us."  
"Hell yeah." Matt said eyes still locked on his screen.  
Jeremy stared at her for a few minutes and it finally registered why she looked so different, she was in a different shirt then the one they had come into the office in.  
"What happened to your shirt babe?" he asked frowning a bit.  
"Oh I got one in the AHWU today. You like it?" she asked turning to where he could fully see the dragon on the front of her shirt.  
Jeremy knew his mouth was probably hanging open a little bit looking at the tight black t-shirt over her body with Cynder the dragon on the front. He loved anything to do with Spyro the dragon and he loved the way the shirt hugged Amy's curves. It was just a sight he was hoping wouldn't get old.  
"Wow.... you look hot."  
Amy gave him a huge smile and turned her attention back to getting their drinks out of the bags. He watched her and smiled as she handed him his drink and then she turned giving Matt his things next.  
He smiled at her getting up to roll her chair back over to her. He watched as they worked on the editting with one hand a piece of pizza held in the other as the clicked away. He was chewing on his own slice trying to help as much as he could even though from what he could see neither Amy or Matt needed the extra help.  
They chatted quietly just the three of them and he almost forgot he had somewhere to go after lunch was over. It was when he had barely anytime to make it to the set of Off Topic that he remembered he had to be on that episode. He leapt to his feet and told them he'd see them later, more than likely in close to three hours. He had to run down the hall as people split to the side as he ran by calling apologies over his shoulder as he ran.  
He knew that today it would be Michael, Geoff, himself, Ryan, and Gavin on the Off Topic today. He just hoped Michael would end the stream sooner than three hours which is what he usually pushed the recordings too.  
Jeremy walked in and grabbed a glass from the shelf to fill it at the taps they had installed behind the table they sat at. Then he took his seat at the table where his friends were already talking about some movie they had went and seen over the weekend. It was going to be a long day.

By the end of the recording of the Off Topic it had been three hours just like Jeremy had thought it would be and he was tired from what little bit he had drank on the show. His shoulders were tense and his neck was killing him, he was ready to go home to just relax for a little bit. He didn't want to worry about the rest of the things on his schedule but he still had a few more hours to go before he could clock out.  
When he got back to the office and sat back at his desk he glanced over to Amy his eyes flicking over her as he sighed quietly. She seemed to feel his eyes on her as she turned to look at him and she gave him a wink before turning back to her screen. He smiled slightly going back to his own screen.  
He was typing away when Trevor and Geoff come back into the office going over to Amy's desk. They spoke quietly together for a few minutes and once that was done Trevor went back to his own desk while Geoff walked out of the room going back to his own office no doubt.  
Amy got up from her desk pulling out her phone walking out into the hall, her hand brushing across Jeremy's shoulders as she walked by him. He looked to the door as she walked out of the room and he smiled his eyes flicking over her. He didn't know who she was calling and he didn't really worry about it right now.  
There was too much to get done.

Jeremy walked into the apartment first tossing his coat onto the back of the chair before sinking down onto the couch. They had gone back to Amy's apartment tonight since she had food at her place without needing to go to the store, which Jeremy was to tired for. He was leaning his head back against the couch his eyes closed in exhaustion, he couldn't believe how tired and sore he was after work today.  
He was just getting to where he was slightly comfortable when he felt Amy's hands run over his shoulders slowly, he sighed as she began to massage her fingers into the sore muscles. He gave a hum of pleasure as she slowly brought her hands to his neck pushing his head forward gently so she could get a better angle.  
Jeremy let out a low moan as he felt his muscles start to relax under her caring fingers. He was relaxed despite the earlier exhaustion he had felt.  
"Hey." she whispered softly leaning down to press her lips to his cheek. "Why don't you go take a bath or a shower to relax while I fix dinner?"  
Jeremy chuckled "A bath?"  
"You're tense, you'd feel better."  
Jeremy gave her a crooked smile grabbing one of her hands in his own "I can think of something else that would make me feel better too."  
Amy gave him an amused look shaking her head "Go get a bath, baby. You need to relax."  
Jeremy sighed "Alright, fine."  
Jeremy watched her walk to the kitchen and start digging around in the cabinets, he could hear the sounds of pots banging against one another. He stepped towards the hall and as he glanced back one last time he saw her starring at him with a scolding look.  
"I'm going." he said holding his hands up.  
Jeremy walked into the bathroom and followed orders running himself a warm bath. He sat there for a few moments letting the water fill the tub while he scrolled through his phone eyes flicking over to the tub every so often to check the progress. Once the tub was full enough for him he stripped down and slid into the water, it felt good. He hadn't soaked in a warm bath for a very long time and it was loosening up muscles he hadn't realized were tight.  
He leaned his head back against the wall his eyes closed.  
He didn't realize he must have dozed off till a hand closed around his shoulder causing him to jerk awake sloshing some water over the tub. He looked up at Amy who just gave him a smile holding up a towel.  
"Hey Lil' J, dinner is ready but if you want a few more minutes then that's fine." she said smiling gently.  
"Yeah, no let's get some dinner." he said sitting up.  
Amy laid the towel on the rack beside him and she turned walking out of the bathroom shooting him a smile as she went. Jeremy smiled and quickly got out of the tub getting dried off as much as he could before he walked out of the bathroom. He debated getting dressed before following her to the kitchen but he decided to just tie the towel around his hips to save a little bit of time.  
When Jeremy sat down at the table to eat he smiled innocently at the look she gave him.  
"What?" he asked tilting his head.  
"Nothing." she said turning her eyes back to her plate with a small smile. "Glad to see you've relaxed a bit."  
"Yeah it was a long day actually." he sighed. "How'd it go for you?"  
"I stared at a screen all day so I had a bit of a headache for a bit."  
"You need me to do anything babe?"  
"I'm fine really. So, Geoff and Trevor asked me to swap out with Trevor for the convention we're doing in a month."  
Jeremy knew his face probably lit up, he hadn't been looking forward to traveling without her.  
"That's great baby." he said smiling then he saw she seemed a bit down. "What's wrong?"  
"When I wasn't going on the trip then I wouldn't have been able to go to my family's reunion but now I'll be close enough that I'll have no excuse not to go."  
"Then don't go." Jeremy said shrugging. "If it makes you this upset then just don't go. Hell you can even blame me as the reason you don't want to go."  
"I wouldn't do that Lil' J."  
"Why not? I don't care if they think I'm some kind of an asshole, as long as your happy."  
Jeremy reached across the table putting his hand over her's. He smiled comfortingly to her when she looked up at him and he saw her relax a little bit.  
"You're crazy you know that?" she asked.  
"Yep and it makes you smile." he said cheerfully. "We don't have to go but if you decide you want too then we will."  
Amy smiled at him and turned her hand to give his hand a squeeze.

After dinner they were stretched out on the couch watching tv together with Amy laying on his chest as he laid back. He had his arms wrapped around her running his hands in small slow circles over her back and he was sure she was asleep. Her breathing was so steady and she felt so heavy on his chest that he was sure she had fallen asleep. Jeremy pressed his lips lightly to her forehead and she shifted humming quietly.  
Jeremy had gotten dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms after dinner and she had also gotten comfortable in one of his t-shirts he had left at her place. She had left her legs bare which had been a bit distracting until she had suggested they put on a movie and just relax for the night.  
At first he had been a bit disappointed but he was over it in moments once they were curled up together on the couch. Just having her held close put him a bit more at ease, even though he had to admit he would've loved for her to be up for more.  
He felt her give a sudden sharp breath and her body tensed under his hands.  
"Easy baby I'm here." he soothed her rubbing his hands slowly over her back. "It's ok."  
Jeremy felt her body relax again and she turned her head to where she was facing him. He gave her a smile and she returned it already looking ready to doze back off to sleep.  
"How about we just go to bed, hmm?" he asked softly.  
"That sounds like a great idea." she agreed with a tired hum.  
Carefully, they untangled themselves from where they had been laying on the couch and stood giving stretches to loosen their muscles. Jeremy started to turn off the TV and walked around the room shutting off the lights while Amy made sure the door to the apartment was locked tight. Jeremy waited at the start of the dark hallway for her as he watched her dark figure move towards him and he extended his hand taking her hand in his.  
He gave her hand a squeeze as they made their way to bed. Once they were in the room he pushed the door quietly closed while she turned on the bedside lamp pulling the blankets down on the bed. Jeremy watched her plug up their phones to the chargers and toss a few of the extra pillows in the floor.  
He locked the door and walked over to the bed where she was already sinking between the covers with a content sigh. She looked up at him from her place in bed and extended her arms to him, offering a warm embrace. He slid into bed shutting off the lamp and he felt her hands guide him to where he was laying mostly on her torso. He felt her hands start to rub over his scalp and his temple massaging them. It felt really good.  
As he dozed off he felt her hands become still and her body relaxing beneath him. He wasn't far behind her in falling asleep.


	9. The Night Out

Jeremy was sitting with his legs propped up on the foot rest when he heard a knock at the door, it had to be Matt finally getting there. They had planned a night of games and maybe some bad movies depending how late they decided to keep things going tonight.  
Amy had left almost an hour ago to go out with Lindsey, Meg, Barbara, and Fiona. They were having a night out to one of the bars Meg had been trying to get them to go with her too for awhile.  
Jeremy had told her to go out and have fun, he was going to hang out at the house for the evening. She had encouraged him to call Matt and see if he wanted to hang out, she was sure he was lonely sitting in his apartment with just his cat all the time. So he had agreed and when he called Matt didn't have any plans made for the night so he readily agreed to come over to hangout. He had actually sounded a bit relieved that someone had been thinking of him.  
When Jeremy opened the door Matt was standing there with two bags in his hands that he held up with a friendly smile.  
"I brought snacks and some drinks." he said quickly.  
"Thanks man you didn't have to do that I think Amy left some foor here." Jeremy said smiling glancing in the bags.  
Cool ranch doritos, microwave pop corn, and a six pack of beer.  
"You hate beer." Jeremy said glancing up at him surprised.  
"Yeah but I thought it be nice to loosen up a bit."  
Jeremy looked up at Matt and tried to hide the concern on his face. As he studied his friend's face he felt a bit guilty, had it been that long since they had really hung out together? Matt had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed a bit more unkept then usual, he also noticed he was wearing some of his older clothes again. Now that Jeremy thought about it he had been starting to look like this at work more often as well lately.  
Jeremy frowned "Shit, Matt why didn't you say something. You and your girlfriend broke up, didn't you?"  
Matt opened his mouth to protest but then closed it slowly frowning, he lifted his shoulder half heartedly.  
"She said she wanted to see other people." Matt said quietly.  
"I'm sorry man I should have known, why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't want to bring you down, you and Amy have been hitting it off really well. It felt selfish to spoil it."  
"Your my best friend man! You wouldn't have spoiled anything, your always welcome."  
Matt smiled at bit at that "I guess I knew that...."  
Jeremy grabbed his friend by the arm dragging him into the apartment to set him down on the couch with the food sat infront of him. He instructed him to pick out some movies or a game that he'd like to play and they'd stay up all night if that's what it took. Matt gave him a small smile and leaned forward to check the titles that were on the shelf.  
It had been to long since he had hung out with Matt, he thought while throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave and he was going to make it up to him. He had been serious when he had said he'd stay up all night to hang out if that's what his friend needed. When he returend to the couch Matt had picked out some monster movie with bad special effects that they used to watch all the time, Jeremy traded him the bowl of popcorn for the movie.  
Once it was started he sat down beside him on the couch settling in for close to two hours of them ripping the movie apart in good fun.  
They used to do this all the time before Matt had gotten a girlfriend first, just hang out at one or the others apartment to watch movies. When Matt had started dating Jeremy didn't want to feel like a third wheel so he had given them space and would only hang out if they called, he didn't want to assume he was welcome. They would call him about once every two weeks to come over to spend time with them, he had still felt like a third wheel though.  
Then when he had started dating his last girlfriend they would go over their every so often, but she had admitted she wasn't fond of his friends. That had hurt a bit and had been one of the reasons Jeremy wasn't sad to see her go when they had broken up a short whil later.  
Now the roles were reversed, he had the girlfriend and Matt was feeling like an outsider.  
"You know you don't have to wait to be invited over right?" Jeremy asked him. "You can show up at the door anytime, it would be fine."  
"What about Amy?" Matt asked around a mouth full of popcorn.  
"What do you mean?"  
Matt shrugged a bit "I don't know just figured she wouldn't want me randomly popping up."  
"You're kidding right?" Jeremy asked with a snort. "Dude she likes hanging out with you too."  
Jeremy noticed after that announcement Matt seemed a lot more relaxed in the apartment. They talked about nothing and they caught up a little bit on what they had missed going on with the other's life. Matt asked if they were getting very serious with a certain smile that made Jeremy wonder what was going through his mind. Jeremy said that they were doing good, it was going a lot smoother than his last relationship.  
Matt gave him a smile and asked if they were moving in together yet, he mentioned he had noticed a lack of her personal things around the apartment. Jeremy said she was keeping a few things in the bedroom and the bathroom though she hadn't really moved in just yet. He admitted that he hadn't asked her to move in just yet, he wasn't really sure how to approach the subject with her without it seeming he was moving too fast.  
Matt nodded his head slowly "So do you think you'll ask her?"  
Jeremy smiled "Yeah, just waiting for the right time."  
"You think the two of you are going to get married eventually?" Matt asked softly.  
Jeremy sat up a little bit more his eyes widening, he had thought about it a time or two. He had run it through his head but after serious thought had decided it was too soon for them to be thinking about that right now. He hoped they would get to that point one day but he was in no rush for that to happen, he knew she wasn't in a rush either.  
"We've talked about it but we're in no rush." Jeremy said with a shrug. "Her family is trying to pressure her to move back home and start a family there instead of here."  
They sat together in silence after that and finished the movie, once it was done they decided on what they were going to be watching next. They flicked through Jeremy's collection of movies trying to find another one to watch and they also glanced at the stack of games Jeremy had.  
"I don't know man... we've seen all of these so many times." Matt said rubbing his hands over his beard. "Do you wanna go out?"  
"Out? Out where?" Jeremy asked frowning.  
"I don't know a bar." Matt said shrugging. "We can call Trevor and Alfredo to meet us there."  
"That doesn't sound too bad an idea actually."  
The two grabbed their coats and headed for the door, Jeremy checked his phone before they stepped out of the apartment to see if Amy had called him. He saw that there was a text from her telling him she was going to be out later then she had told him at first and she would tell text him when she left the bar. He texted her back letting her know he was actually heading out with Matt to have a drink. She told him to have a good time and make sure that Matt had one too, he promised he would.  
Jeremy put away his phone and saw that Matt was doing the same with his phone. He said that Trevor and Alfredo were on their way to the bar, they always had a regular spot they would go hang out together.  
They took Jeremy's car agreeing that Matt would probably need them to drive him home anyway.

When they walked into the bar Alfredo and Trevor already had a table ready for them along with a pitcher of beer with four empty glasses. When they saw their friends walk into the bar they waved them over and called out a welcome to the two. They all sat down around the table and started talking about the week they had had at work.  
They talked about the charity stream coming up and then the convention that some of them would be traveling for. They were all looking forward to the two events coming up especailly the charity event, that stream always had some fun things going on. They all loved being a part of the events that were always planned and some of the smaller token events that would be offered for big donations.  
Everyone had been told by Geoff during a meeting they had had earlier in the week that he had a few special events planned for the big donations. Geoff always planned some team kissing he remembered one year Jack and Geoff had kissed on camera for donations. It was always in good fun and for a good cause so no one ever complained about the events.  
Jeremy was getting up to go get another round of drinks - double checking everyone's order - when he felt a hand slap his ass. It startled him a little bit and he turned wide eyed to see who had done it.  
He was surprised to see Amy, Barbara, Fiona, Lindsey, and Meg standing behind him with different ranges of amusement on their faces.  
"Hey sexy," Amy said smiling and winking. "How are you guys doing?'  
Jeremy snorted but gave her a smile "Hey what are you guys doing here?"  
"We were just about to leave when we saw you guys so we came to say hello." Barbara said with a smile.  
Everyone exchanged greetings together before Amy walked with Jeremy to the bar to go get the drinks he had originally went to get.  
He had his arm around her waist as they walked and she leaned into him a bit which made him smile. Jeremy let his hand slide to her hip a bit giving it a gentle squeeze, while they waited at the bar for the bartender to be available. Amy gave him a sweet smile and Jeremy leaned the short distance to press his lips to her's, his hand running over her cheek gently. He felt her mouth open slightly and he could taste that she had been drinking tonight.  
That or he was tasting how much he had been drinking.  
When they pulled away from one another they shared a smile.  
"Have you and Matt been having a goodnight so far?" Amy asked after the bartender took the order.  
"Yeah, I really should have been hanging out with him more. I feel like a bad friend." he admitted softly.  
"You're not a bad friend, Lil' J. Matt looks like he's having fun and I'm sure if you asked him then he'd agree you're a very good friend." she assured him with a smile.  
Jeremy looked back at the table where the two groups were chatting together happily.  
"Well, you've asked me how my night has been going, how have you ladies been doing?" he asked giving her a smile.  
"It's been going great, feels good to get out and have a girls' night out." she said nodding. "I've never had many female friends just ones I'm related too. It's definitely different."  
They walked back to the table and rejoined their two groups.  
"Awesome." Lindsey said smiling when amy rejoined them. "We'll let you guys get back to your night out, we're going out for pizza."  
Amy gave Jeremy a brief kiss whispering "I'll see you back at you're place."  
"Of course." he promised.  
Once they had all exchanged goodnights the women made their way out of the bar to continue their night out. The guys decided they wanted to go get food after they had finished the rounds they had just ordered too. They decided they didn't want pizza though and headed out to get burgers from a place they all loved.

Jeremy and Matt stumbled a bit as they made their way back into his apartment, they had decided Matt would just crash on the couch instead of trying to make his way home. They were both a little drunk and trying to be quiet when they came in, even though Jeremy was sure they were laughing louder than they thought. They were starting to regret getting more drinks after they had all gone to eat.  
Jeremy took Matt to the couch and helped him fall backwards to where he was laying down. He was sure his friend was asleep almost instantly and he was certain he was asleep when he brought the snoring man a blanket. He spread the blanket over him and then made his way back to the bedroom.  
Jeremy started stripping once he was in the room and he glanced to the bed where Amy was curled up in a mound of blankets. He could barely see her head sticking out from under the covers, which made him smile a bit. Once he was down to his boxers Jeremy lifted the covers off of her a bit so he could slide into bed with her.  
Jeremy reached out to stroke over her hip lightly running his hand up her body slowly resting it against the curve of her waist rubbing his thumb in a slow circle over her smooth skin. He felt her stir a bit under the touch.  
"Lil' J?" she whispered sounding still half asleep.  
"It's me babe." he assured her softly.  
She gave a hum relaxing into the bed more "You have a good time baby?"  
Jeremy pressed his chest against her back putting his lips lightly to her neck placing small kisses to where he felt her pulse, he heard her hum in delight. He slowly brought his mouth up till he was kissing her ear and he felt her hand gently press to his, her head tilting to allow him to continue with his attentions.  
He lifted his body up to where he was braced on his elbows, taking his hands from her waist to gently hold her chin. He slowly turned her head to where she was looking up at him with a small smile, he slowly cast his eyes over her.  
He reached his hand up to run his fingers through her hair, her hair had reverted back to it's actual color which was auburn . He had to admit he loved the way it looked on her an he had made sure she knew. Jeremy stroked his fingers through her hair once more before he took his fingertips down her cheek slowly.  
He leaned down pressing his lips to her's gently, cupping her cheek against his palm. He moved his mouth slowly feeling her relax into the touch and he parted his lips running his tongue over her lips. Her lips parted and he pressed his tongue to her's with a low moan in the back of his throat. Jeremy lifted himself so she could roll onto her back and he could settle over her, never breaking the kiss.  
He felt her arms come up to hold his shoulders pulling him closer to her.  
He broke the kiss smiling at her "I love you."  
"I love you too." she sighed pressing her forehead to his.


	10. A Good Cause

They were a few hours into the charity stream already and they had quite a few small events that had given the audience some entertainment. They also had a few things ahead that were promised to happen for the right amount of donations to the charity.  
So far they had met a few of their goals which had seen a few wacky antics come up.  
All of the Achievement Hunters and a good bit of the Rooster Teeth staff had been on the set from the start of the stream. They were all sat around the set with microphones infront of them on couch and in armchairs that had been supplied. They were all thanking people for the donations and discussing the charity.  
While sitting around chatting Geoff said he had found one of the funnier unedited streams from Jeremy's channel that he wanted to share.  
"So I found a fan that managed to save the unedited ending of this stream and I personally thought you know, maybe the rest of the communtiy would like to see it." Geoff said smirking at Jeremy and Amy sitting close together.  
"What did you do?" Jeremy asked giving him an unsure smile.  
"Nothing. You did it." Geoff said with a smile.  
Everyone turned to the screen as a video started to play of Jeremy sitting infront of a camera removing his headphones with a smile. The grin was huge and as he leaned back in his chair he looked back at the door. He turned back to the camera smiling again.  
"So all of you know that I have a girlfriend Amy, she works with me at Achievement Hunter and sometimes I even have her on here." Jeremy said smiling. "She's actually in the other room right now fast asleep."  
He smiled leaning close to the camera as if telling them all a secret.  
"I don't think I've ever been this happy before I met her." he said soflty.  
Jeremy smiled as if thinking to himself on the video and then he looked up at the camera again.  
"I am so drunk right now." he chuckled. "So that's probably why I'm telling you all this but it's still true. I think she may end up being the future Mrs. Dooley."  
He leaned his head back against the chair back as a door opened behind him and Amy stood at the door wrapped in a blanket looking tired. Jeremy turned his head with a smile and held out his hand to her which she accepted letting him pull her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his arms looking at the camera giving a little wave before she reached up to run her hands slowly over his head.  
"You're up late." she said softly. "Are you coming to bed soon?"  
"Just finished up, going to turn everything off and join you in bed." he said reaching up to cup her face gently.  
"Alright don't be long." she said leaning forward to kiss his forehead.  
"Yes ma'am." he said giving her a light kiss before she slipped out of his arms.  
Jeremy gave a wave to the camera saying goodnight before he turned off the recording. The video ended to a mutitude of people cooing over how adorable the pair were.  
Geoff looked over to the young couple with a smile on his face as he saw the two looking into each others eyes. He watched as Jeremy reached to her face brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him adoringly. Geoff had to admit that the two made a great couple and when they were at work they kept everything professional, even though he could see that they would give each other looks from across the room.  
He felt a bit proud of himself for bringing the two together by hiring the young woman. It was like watching one of his own children settling down with the person they were meant to be with, though sometimes he questioned which one he felt more paternal towards. They both had times where they seemed to be like children to him and other times they seem older than their years.  
The camera was quick to zoom in on the chaste kiss that Jeremy pressed to Amy's lips his hand cupping her face as they smiled at one another. When they pulled away from one another they gave the camera friendly smiles turning to check the counter on the donations box.  
The buzzer went off saying that they had hit one of the donation goals they had been working towards, everyone applauded loudly then turned to the spinning wheel. The wheel had a lot of things that were listed for them to do if they met their goals.  
They gave the wheel a spin letting it turn until it landed on the small event. Everyone laughed heartily as the wheel stopped on their next event for the evening.  
"Alright we have a few different colors here that we can dye Amy's hair. While we get that set up I'm going to get a poll going to fnd out which of the colors we're going to dye her hair." Jack said with a smile. "While we do that we're going to play some over clips, we'll be right back."  
They all waited a few moments then once they were sure the cameras were off for the time being they all got up to stretch. They started walking around getting ready for their next section, pulling a tub into the center to catch the water when they rinsed her hair. They then brought water into the room setting it beside the tub.  
They were all getting a quick bite to eat and sipping on some drinks before they got the thirty seconds warning. They all got back in position with Amy sitting down in the chair to have her hair dyed, they went ahead putting a towel around her shoulders so she wouldn't stain her clothes. She leaned her hair back and smiled as they started to work on her hair.  
"So we had a poll to see what color or in this case colors we would dye Amy's hair," Jack said with a smile. "The audience knows what we're going with but the rest of the cast does not, except for the one helping her with her hair."  
Everyone kinda of laughed.  
"We'll take a few moments to chat while we wait on the hair." Geoff said "So Amy is this going to be the start of a trend of you dying your hair bunches of color? Like Jeremy used too."  
"Uh, no we actually had talked about it before when my other colors started to fade. I was going to leave it natural for a bit." she said with a chuckle.  
"So we're forcing you to dye your hair?" Ryan said giving his smug smile.  
"Nah, it's for the kids." she said waving her hand in the air.  
"I'm actually excited to see what colors they went with." Jeremy said shrugging.  
When they had let the hair dye sit long enough they announced they were ready to rinse then towel dry so they could do the big reveal. They rinsed her hair and wrapped the towel around her head letting her scrub it a little bit to get the excess water out then she stood up shaking her hair out.  
Amy's hair had been dyed a dark purple color for most of the hair and then there were two streaks of orange at the front of the hair. Everyone gave a round of applauds and Jeremy actually burst out laughing as he stood up from his chair, he walked out to stand infront of her admiring the hair. He gave a huge smile reaching out to take the orange strands to run between his fingers shaking his head with a smirk.  
"That's your colors aren't they Jeremy?" Ryan asked with a chuckle.  
"The Rimmy Tim colors." He said with a wide grin.  
Amy smiled "So I guess you like it."  
"This is actually really cool." he said with a smile.  
They went to sit back in the chairs while Jack had the donations displayed on the screen to see if they were getting close to the next goal.  
"Well we're getting close but not quite there yet." Jack said with a nod.  
"Let me ask you Michael boi, you and Lindsey gonna make any unexpected announcements?" Gavin asked eyeing the two. "I know the last few live events we've had baby announcements."  
"Nah not us this time. Ryan, Jack, Lil' J anything to announce?" Michael asked waggling his brows.  
They all shook their head saying they weren't going to be announcing anything like what he they were asking. They weren't announcing any weddings, births, or anything along those lines. There were a few sounds of disappointment that caused a few of the Rooster Teeth employees to chuckle at the responses.  
While they discussed the fact that a few of the employees had been moving ahead with their lives letting the fanbase travel every step of the way with them. They talked about how Michael and Lindsey had announced their pregnancies on live streams to the viewers. They also laughed about how Michael had been drunk at each announcement and how it would probably be an odd thing for the kids to come across later.  
As they chatted back and forth about what the kids would think of the parents when they found the videos they had made in their years at Achievement Hunter. They all agreed they would have a lot of explaining to do in the future.  
The buzzer sounded letting them all see they had made their next goal and they all let out loud cheers as Miles gave the wheel a spin to see what they were doing next. He let out a loud single laugh when it stopped and he walked over to stand infront of the others facing the camera.  
"Alright we have our event selected so if Ryan and Jeremy would join me here infront of the camera." Miles said smirking. "We're going to be having you two handsome gents give a little kiss for the camera. Ten seconds on camera or it doesn't count."  
As the two stood up to join Miles, Amy snagged Ryan's sleeve leaning in to whisper to him which made him smirk and he gave her a wink as he joined the other two.  
"What are you two colluding about?" Jeremy asked pointing a finger at his friend.  
"Nothing she was just reminding me to lean down so you could reach." he said all innocent.  
Jeremy gave a low scoff and shook his head all with a smile on his face.  
Miles stepped back and the two edged closer to each other with a laugh glancing over at the others. Ryan and Jeremy shrugged their shoulders then leaning towards each other. Once their lips touched Ryan put his hand up to cup the back of Jeremy's head and the other hand behind his back dipping the shorter man quickly.  
There was a chorus of cheers and catcalls from the watching members as Ryan carefully pulled Jeremy back into a standing position. They exchanged a look with each other as Jeremy gave his friend a light punch to his side, Ryan simply put his arm around his shoulders making smooching noises at him. Jeremy laughed bumping his hip against the other man as they parted to go sit back down.  
"You told him to dip me didn't you?" he asked Amy softly.  
"Maybe just a little." she said with a smile.  
"You sneaky devil." he chuckled.  
"Well was he a good kisser at least?" Amy asked with a smirk.  
"He was pretty good but you're better." he whispered with a wink.  
She gave him a sweet smile as they turned their focus back to the stream, Jack was talking about their next activity while pointing to the board to show the donations.  
Amy checked her watch and sighed to herself, they still had quite a few hours to go of the stream. It was for a good cause, she thought with a smile.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reunion

They had finished the gaming convention without a hitch in the scheduled time. They had spent time doing meet - and - greets, a panel, and what they would tentatively call an Off Topic live. It had went very well, they had all had a blast while there and were worn out from their efforts.  
After the convention they had a few days of a break that they could spend how they wanted. Geoff and Ryan had gotten on a plane heading back to Austin as soon as they could after getting out of the convention. Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, and Amy were heading to her family reunion an hour and a half drive away without traffic.  
It was a tense car ride that took almost two and a half hours due to traffic. Though, Jeremy tried to cheer Amy up since she had decided she at least wanted to visit briefly with her family she remained fairly quite. He settled for placing his hand on her thigh while she drove, when he placed his hand on her thigh she gave him a soft smile.  
Michael and Gavin had agreed to go with the two as a bit of moral support since they had heard a little bit about how her mother behaved.  
No one was really looking forward to the visit with her mother but she had said the rest of her family were grounded individuals. That had put them a bit more at ease, though she had remained quiet for the trip.  
They arrived in her home town in those two and a half hours. They drove through the small town past the stores and a few roads leading to other neighborhoods, she told them that her family lived just outside of town. They drove through the town and headed right out.  
When they got to the driveway they had to park down at the end due to the cars that were parked there. Amy told them her siblings were already there, a few of her cousins, and what looked like her mother's siblings. She also explained that the house they were at was her grandmother's so her grandparents should both be there already.  
Amy, Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin stepped out of the car looking up the driveway at the house.  
It was a single story ranch style house with a wrap around porch, huge yards where they could see groups of people chatting, and then beyond the house - in the backyard- was a barn. They could easily see that there was also a garden to the left of the driveway filled with all sorts of flowers. There was a small pond in the center of the garden and it had a fountain effect going and little gold fish swimming in the pond.  
She said that sometimes they put cots in the barn for people to stay in if no one wanted to go into town for a hotel.  
They walked towards the house slowly Amy's eyes scanning looking for any of her siblings. Her sisters were the first two she saw and she called out to them from where they were halfway down the drive. When her sisters saw her their faces lit up with huge grins as they ran towards her.  
Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin stepped away as her two sisters threw themselves into her open arms almost knocking her over.  
Her sisters started talking over one another telling her how happy they were to see her, that they had watched a little bit of her content, and that their mother was going to be so happy to see her. The two almost missed seeing the three men that were there with Amy. When they paid attention to them being there they scanned their eyes over them stopping on Jeremy, they had seen him in some of the skype calls with her.  
"Claire, Abby this is Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin." Amy said gesturing between them.  
"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Claire the youngest sister said smiling at Jeremy.  
"Hey nice to meet you too." he said smiling.  
"So, is eveyone here already?" Amy asked looking back up at the house.  
"No, she's on her way. She said she had to pick up something but would be on her way after." Abby said shrugging her shoulder.  
The group walked up to the house with Amy's sisters holding onto her arms talking to her about what all had been going on with the family, while the three men followed behind them. They got to the porch of the house with the rest of her family calling out greetings as they went by and then returning to their own conversations. They went inside to visit with the grandparents who were finishing putting food out.  
They were grilling food on the backporch when they joined them.  
Amy was wrapped in a hug from her grandmother and a side hug from her grandfather. She introduced them both to her boyfriend Jeremy and their friends from work, they eyed all three for a moment. They chatted together while they finished preparing the food and setting it out of the long row of tables they had running along the back porch.  
"The way your mother was telling it you didn't have a serious boyfriend." her grandmother said smiling kindly at Jeremy.  
"Well she's hoping I'll move back home." Amy said shrugging. "So she's hoping we won't work out."  
"For what my opinion is worth you seem like a lovely young man." she said patting his arm.  
Jeremy smiled at her his face pinking a little bit.  
They finished setting the food out on the table and went to see if everyone had arrived so they could all sit to eat together. Amy, Jeremy, and her grandmother walked to the front of the house where the rest of the family had walked off too. When they rounded the corner of the house they could see they had gathered a bit closer waiting to eat.  
Coming up the driveway Amy could see her mother making her way to the house but she also saw that she wasn't alone. A young man in his early twenties was with her and when her mother saw her she gave Amy a huge smile.  
Her mother started towards her a wide smile on her face until her eyes took in Jeremy standing with Amy his hand holding her's. This made her face fall a bit as she came towards them but she quickly refixed her smile though it was bit false now as she looked at the two.  
Jeremy could feel Amy tense as the middle aged woman walked towards them. He gave her hand a squeeze as he looked over her mother, he was suprised by how much the two looked alike. It was like he could see what she would like in another fifteen or twenty years, she was actually an attractive woman but she looked intense. He glanced over at Amy who was standing with her back straight and shoulders braced.  
Jeremy half expected them to start throwing punches between them from how tense they looked when her mother stopped infront of her. Amy let his hand go and reached out for a tense hug that they kept very brief between them.  
"Amy, it's so good to see you." she said smirking. "What happened to your hair?"  
Jeremy looked at Amy's purple and orange hair, he had to bite back a bit of a laugh. The hair was very eye catching so he was surprised that no one had mentioned her hair before.  
"I dyed it for a charity event." Amy said frowning.  
She gave a slight hum of disapproval as she eyed her hair then her eyes cut to the three men with her.  
"Who are these men?" she asked eyeing them.  
"Mom, this is my boyfriend Jeremy Dooley and our friends Gavin Free and Michael Jones." she said pointing to each one in turn.  
"I didn't think you had a serious boyfriend."  
"I've told you about him every time you've called me."  
Jeremy saw her mother's eyes narrow at him before she turned to look at the guy she had brought with her. Jeremy followed her eyes to see the guy was talking with her sisters his eyes watching them.  
"Well you should at least say hello to Aiden, he came all this way to meet you."  
Amy didn't respond to her just reached over to take Jeremy's hand again.  
Before anything else could be said they were all called back to eat by her Grandfather which brought the whole group together in the backyard. They fixed their plates going down the line then they got their drinks and any plastic silverware they would need. Then they all sat down around long picnic style tables that were just off the porch.  
Jeremy, Amy, Gavin, and Michael all sat down in a group with her siblings sitting across from them getting the majority of their attention. They asked about the work they were doing and how well Amy was adjusting to living in Austin. They told them all about the area that she lived in and what they were doing right now at work to get ready for the holiday break in the next three weeks. When they asked her if she was coming back home for the holiday break.  
"No not this time, since we're here now. We are going to Boston so I can meet Jeremy's parents." Amy said shrugging.  
"You won't be home for Christmas?!" her mother gasped looking a bit shocked.  
"Christmas day we will be in Boston and then three days later we'll be back in Austin." Amy said "We're here now it wouldn't be fair to spend Christmas here and not meet his family too."  
"Why don't you have seperate ones then? It's not like you two are married, so seperate holidays wouldn't be that big a deal." Ms. Evans - her mother- said with a satisfied smile like she had offered a grand solution.  
"Because I'm going to meet his parents and then we're going home."  
"Well you say you're going home but your aren't coming here so.."  
"Because my home is in Austin not Alabama." Amy said sternly.  
There was silence between the table as the rest of the family looked between the two of them. Her mother was looking at her just starring at Amy with a frown on her face as she shifted her jaw back and forth.  
"You'll regret saying that when you get tired of acting like a child in Texas and come home to get a real job." she snapped.  
"No I won't because there's zero chance of me moving back to Alabama."  
They sat in silence for a moment as the rest of the table started talking again.  
"This is intense." Gavin whispered to Jeremy.  
"Yeah it's not great." Jeremy agreed.  
"Is Amy okay?" Gavin asked glancing at her.  
"She'll be better when we get on the road out of here actually."

The rest of the meal Amy and her mother didn't speak though they chatted with people around them. Amy was speaking to her sisters asking what they had been doing with themselves and her mother was chatting with the young man she had brought with her mostly bragging on her other childrens' careers.  
At the end of the meal Amy helped her grandparents with clean up while chatting with her cousins. She told Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin to hangout for a bit she would be back once she had helped them clean up the food.  
The three of them went to stand out with the rest of her family as they opened up one of the coolers passing out bottles of beer to those old enough to drink. They stood around with them noticing that Amy's mother was noticeably ignoring the three of them as she walked around the yard. They were joined by the man her mother had called Aiden.  
"Hey," he said smiling at the three before turning to Jeremy. "Look man I didn't know that Amy had a boyfriend when her mom invited me to come meet her."  
"It's cool man, I wouldn't worry about it." Jeremy said shrugging.  
"When she invited me I wasn't sure I'd want to meet a woman that her mother tried to set me up with." he admitted smiling. "I think I dodged a bullet there, that's one hell of a mother in law you're gonna deal with."  
"Yeah they aren't close." Jeremy said shurgging.  
"At least you don't live close to her either that'll help." he said "But then again it just means visits will be overnight stays."  
"Stays in a hotel hopefully."  
They chatted for a bit longer before Amy joined them.  
When she did Jeremy handed her one of the beers out of the cooler, she thanked him telling him that she'd need it.

Later that evening, most of the family had left heading home after they had visited with everyone for a bit. The only ones still left were them, her grandparents who lived there, her mother, and the guy she had brought with her.  
Amy's grandparents had pulled out some cots for the four of them to stay in the barn so they wouldn't have to get a hotel in town somewhere. They offered for Ms.Evans a cot in the barn for her to stay on if she wanted to stay but she refused saying she would rather get home. She looked at Amy and Jeremy with a frown as she exited the house heading for her car at the end of the driveway.  
"She'll come around dear." her grandmother said patting Amy's arm.  
Amy shrugged "I'm not gonna hold any expectations about it."  
"You know you're always welcome here."  
Amy smiled at them and thanked them.  
It was getting late so Amy's grandmother walked with them down to the barn showing them where they were going to be sleeping for the night. She told them they were going to have breakfast ready for them before they left for the airport and they told her they were very greatful for the food.  
Once they were in the barn they looked around at the inside, there were bathrooms with shower stalls in the very back and then there was a small pantry room with snacks to the side. The cots were set up in the open area of the barn.  
Amy and Jeremy pushed their cots together before everyone seperated to go get showers in the seperate bathrooms. Once everyone had showered they all fell right into bed getting some sleep before their flight home.  
The next morning they had breakfast with the grandparents before they headed out to their plane. They didn't make any attempt to talk to Amy's mother and she didn't try to contact her daughter before she left.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Dooley House

It was Christmas Eve and they were having difficulties traveling to Boston, they had scheduled a flight weeks in advance but their flight had been canceled once already. They had stayed almost an hour and a half extra at the airport before they were able to get a flight headed north east. They were sure to keep his parents informed about when they would be arrivingsince they insisted on picking them up at the airport.  
Once the plane took off they had a nice relaxing flight were Jeremy took time to tell her a little bit more about his family, he was sure they were going to love her. He said they had a guest room fixed for them at the house that they were more than welcome to use if they wanted too.  
The flight was a few hours which let them relax a bit.  
"I'm still nervous." Amy admitted with a smile.  
"About meeting my parents? Why? They're going to love you." Jeremy said with a big smile.  
"You've met my family and they barely like me."  
"Yeah, but my family is a bit less.... clingy." he offered holding his hands up helplessly.  
Amy chuckled shaking her head "I don't know if clingy is the right word but sure."  
They settled back into the seats and chatted quietly for a bit before they decided they would take a nap while they still had a little bit of time before their arrival. Jeremy reached his arm around Amy's shouders turning his body at an angle a bit so she could lean against him.

When they arrived at the airport and disembarked the plane they made their way to the baggage claim. Once they had recieved their bags they headed towards the exit ready to get out of the crowds of people. They were walking through a group of people when Jeremy pointed to an older couple that were holding a sign with his name on it. They made their way over to the two and the woman had a huge smile on her face as she watched them coming towards them.  
When they were closer she moved forward quickly to fold Jeremy into a hug and then her eyes cut over to Amy.  
"You must be Amy." she said smiling at her brightly.  
"Yes ma'am." Amy said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dooley."  
The woman stepped away from Jeremy and wrapped Amy into a hug as well which surprised her a bit as she looked over the older woman's shoulder at Jeremy. He gave a thumbs up before turning to greet his father who shook his hand with a nod telling him where they had parked the car. Once they had gotten the introductions out of the way the four of them made their way out of the airport.  
They walked out to the car keeping themselves bundled up against the cold weather and started the slow drive back to the Dooley household. It took a bit to even leave the parking lot but once they were out on the road it was a bit easier to get going. They still had all of the holiday traffic to feal with as they went but it wasn't as stressful as getting out of the overly full parking lot.  
The whole drive there Mrs. Dooley told Amy stories of Jeremy as a teenager, he just blushed and gave embarrassed chuckles as she told them. She also praised his accomplishments he had made to get where he was now even if she admitted she didnt't fully understand everything he did for a living. Her chatting kept the car ride from slipping into any awkward pauses for the entire drive, which they were thankful for.  
Mr. Dooley for his part kept himself focused on the road, though he would take a moment to agree with his wife when she asked him too. He glanced into the mirror a few times at the two sitting in the backseat during the drive but never made any real conversations with them.  
When they got to the house the four were quick to get inside to avoid as much of the cold as possible.  
They walked into a two story house that had been decorated very well for Christmas with lights hung along the tops of the wall and around the banisters. Mistletoe was hung up in the open door ways leading into the livingroom where a large tree was set up and another hung in the doorway heading into the dinning room. The hall had a small Christmas village set up that ran the length on a few tables put together, complete with white felt put down for snow and a small train that would circle the table.  
When they got inside Amy bent to examine the village a smile on her face "My grandparents on my dad's side of the family used to collect these when I was a little girl. My dad and I would pick them one out every year to add to the collection."  
"I didn't know that." Jeremy said smiling.  
"Oh yeah. When they passed away my dad and his two sisters split the collection between them." she said stepping back to stand with Jeremy. "My mom wouldn't ever let him put up his houses though, she always complained they would take up too much space."  
"I'll show you two to the room you'll be staying in." Mrs. Dooley said with a smile gesturing up the stairs.  
Jeremy and Amy followed his mother up the stairs towards the guest bedroom she had prepared for their visit. She took them to the room at the end of the hall and she pointed to the bathroom that sat halfway down the hall. She also told them that they could put their clothes into the empty dresser.  
"After your flight I imagine you'll want to clean up before dinner." Mrs. Dooley said smiling.  
"Definitely." Jeremy said nodding his head. "Babe you want to get a shower first and I'll unpack the bags?"  
Amy smiled at him "We can unpack and then work on showers. You'll be able to visit with your parents while I shower."  
"I'll leave you two to it, I'm going to start dinner." Mrs. Dooley said heading back down the hall.  
Once she was back down the stairs, the two got to unpacking their bags into the dresser.  
"See? I told you they'd like you." Jeremy said smirking over his shoulder at her.  
"They are very nice but we've all hardly had a chance for them to get to know me yet." Amy said shrugging.  
"Since when are you so negative?"  
"Sorry you're right. Just thinking about past family get togethers I've had."  
"Have you heard from them since we were there?"  
"My sisters and my brothers have texted but not really anything else. Mom will wait for me to text her first before she says anything."  
"Oh... are you going to text her?"  
"No."  
"Fair enough." he said shrugging. "I wouldn't worry about it then let her sulk."  
Once they had finished packing they tucked the bags under the bed so they were out of the way.  
"I'm surprised your parents are letting us share a room." Amy admitted with a chuckle.  
"Well, I mean it's not like we're going to be having sex while they are just a few doors down." Jeremy said wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
Amy laughed shaking her head at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." she said with a smile stepping over to him.  
Jeremy put his arms around her waist pulling her against him, he leaned his forehead down to her's with a sigh. Amy relaxed into his arms reaching her own arms up around his shoulders. They stood like that for a few moments just enjoying holding the each other before he reminded her that she had been about to go shower. Amy smiled giving him a peck on the cheek before she gathered up her clothing for the shower.  
Jeremy headed downstairs to join his parents in the kitchen.  
When he stepped into the kitchen his father was standing at the counter cutting up a head of lettuce and his mother was checking something in the oven.  
"Would you set the table Jeremy?" his mother asked when she noticed him.  
"Yeah no problem." he said.  
"Your girlfriend seems lovely dear." his mother said smiling.  
"A little on the shy side isnt't she?" his father said with a hum.  
"She isn't usually shy once she gets used to you." Jeremy said shrugging. "Her family gave her a hard time for comin here for Christmas and that's been on her mind a lot today."  
"Poor thing." his mother said "I'm sure they just miss her is all."  
"They didn't like the idea of her settling down with anyone in Austin because that meant she wouldn't move back home." he said softly.  
His mother looked at him sympathetically as she shook her head "Some parents just don't know when to let go and let their children grow up."  
"You must be talking about my mother." Amy said stepping into the kitchen.  
"Just a little." he admitted.  
Amy stepped over to the counter to ask if there was anything she could help with and his mother showed her what she was going to be doing. They all worked together to fix dinner and they talked about how the two had first started dating.

It was still early morning when Amy started to awaken, she reached her hand out to the other side of the bed searching for Jeremy. When she didn't find him there she slowly sat up in and looked around the dimly lit room, she could see that the clothes he'd laid out to dress in last night weren't there. With a frown she reached over to check the time on her phone, barely five thirty in the morning.  
Amy got out of bed and gave a slight shiver, she was not used to the north eastern cold.  
She slid into some warm clothes before opening the bedroom door and making her way slowly down to the first floor. She walked around the first floor and looked around for any sign of Jeremy, when she stepped into the kitchen she saw him standing at the window looking out.  
Amy walked over to her side and put her arms around his waist leaning her head aginst his back.  
"You're up early." she whispered.  
"Yeah couldn't sleep." he said smiling.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah just excited to be back home, I guess."  
She nodded her head "Well since we're up how about we make some breakfast?"  
"That sounds good."  
They moved around quietly trying not to wake anyone in the house while they got the food started. Amy started working on making french toast; while Jeremy got some bacon and eggs started. They knew the smell of food would probably wake his parents so they went ahead and set the table while the food was cooking.  
"So you know I've been thinking," Jeremy said slowly.  
Amy glanced at him her brow raised "Yeah?"  
"What would you say about moving in when we get back to Austin?"  
"It would make more sense then going between the two apartments."  
"That's another thing I've been thinking about." he admitted. "We're basically throwing away money just living in an apartment, it's money that's going to nothing."  
Amy turned to look at him "Are you wanting to go look at houses?"  
"I mean it would make a lot more sense wouldn't it?"  
Amy smiled at him as he looked at her seeming hopeful.  
"Yeah, I'll make a few calls see if I can get an appointment to go look at some houses." she said smiling.  
Jeremy walked over to her putting his arms around Amy with a smile, he pulled her close to his chest. She smiled up at him as he tightened his grip on her leaning down to put his forehead to her's. Jeremy leaned down pressing his lips to her's as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
Amy parted her lips and Jeremy flicked his tongue slowly into her mouth rubbing his hand gently over her back. She gave a slight hum as he deepened the kiss his hands slowly running up her body to cup her face. Jeremy gave a slight moan as he felt her teeth bite into his lower lip.  
"Good morning." his father called as he walked into the room.  
Jeremy and Amy stepped away from each other with a slightly embarrassed chuckle as his father walked over to the coffee pot to pour a cup. He looked at the two and chuckled.  
"You keep that up and you'll end up with a kid." his father said taking a seat at the table. "That's how we got you, Jeremy."  
The two chuckled then as they walked over to grab the food off of the counter as they all took their seats at the table. Jeremy's mother came into the room with a smile and gave them all a big smile as she admired the food on the table.  
"Your father isn't wrong." she said smiling at the two. "Thank you both for cooking breakfast this is a nice treat."  
They all ate quietly for a few minutes and then his parents asked them if the two had talked about marriage yet. They admitted that they had discussed it but they hadn't decided if they were going to get married just yet. They explained that they were going to look at houses when they got back to Austin so they could get out of their apartments. His parents exchanged looks with each other giving them knowing smiles.  
The younger couple smiled at one another as his parents started talking about how they had met years ago and what their dating years had been like. They looked at one another dreamily as they talked about their younger years and how their marriage had started out.  
Once breakfast was over they turned their attentions to washing the dishes, which his parents insisted on doing since the other two had cooked. While they were washing the dishes the younger two walked back up to the room they had been given to stay in during the visit, they unpacked the gifts that they had picked out for his parents. They took them down to the living room putting the presents under the tree.  
They spent the rest of the day just relaxing and spending time with his family, everyone waiting till the evening to open the gifts they had all bought for one another.

The rest of the holiday vacation they spent with his family visiting a few other relatives that lived in the area that he wanted her to meet.  
They enjoyed the vacation but were glad were happy when they got on the plane back to Austin so they could relax a bit after all of the running around.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that took time to read, leave kudos, and comment on this story. Hope you have all enjoyed.

It was a few weeks later, Jeremy was going through emails trying to figure out the best way for them to get the house they were looking at. It wasn't very large -they didn't need anything fancy- but it was taking them forever to figure out the best way to go about payments for the house. The more he looked into it the more it was clear they would have a lot more benefits if they got married, it would be a lot easier to get everything settled.  
He leaned back in his chair glancing across the office to where Amy was sitting with Matt and Trevor working on one of the Minecraft videos they had just finished filming. He frowned wondering how to go about asking her. They had said just a few short weeks ago that neither of them were looking to get married yet.  
He glanced back to his computer screen with a sigh closing the email about the loan and he let his mind wander a bit. When he looked up again it was to see Ryan watching him his brows raised inquiringly, Jeremy shook his head shrugging his shoulders.  
Jeremy turned back to his computer starting to answer more of the emails he had recieved for Achievement Hunter. He did that until lunch time rolled around, he had planned to go out to get some food for the two of them. He was on his way out when Ryan asked if he could get a ride since he hadn't packed any lunch for the day.  
"Sure, Ry come on." Jeremy told him smirking.  
Once they were in the car heading to get food he could see Ryan cutting his eyes over at him with a small smirk.  
"Alright Ryan what is it?"  
"You look like you have a lot on your mind. Wanna talk?" he asked shrugging.  
Jeremy hesitated a bit thinking long and hard about what he was going to say.  
"We're looking into the getting a house." he said slowly. "Everything I'm looking into would be better if we were married before we made our move."  
"Then get married." Ryan said chuckling. "I mean you two were planning on it anyway right?"  
"Yeah... I just don't want it to be rushed, Amy and I were planning on getting married eventually but we weren't in a rush."  
Ryan chuckled "Sometimes it doesn't take that long to figure out you're with who you're supposed to be with."  
Jeremy sighed.  
"Didn't think you'd be getting married so soon?" Ryan asked.  
"Something like that but my parents will be thrilled."  
They were silent as they went through the drive thru for their food. Once they were back on the road they talked quietly together about what he was going to do to get the loans they needed for the house.  
Then he asked him about the house itself that they had gone to look at. Jeremy told him about the three bedroom, two bath house they had gone to look at a week ago. They had a decent sized backyard and a small front yard, though he wasn't really worried about the size of the front. They had an attached garage and a decent sized set of porches at both doors.  
When they got back to the office Ryan had to hurry through his lunch to get ready for the next video they were filming. Jeremy carried his food to the back of the room where Amy was pouring over some papers. It was her lunch break so he could see that it was their papers she had gotten from the realtors on the house.  
Jeremy pulled Matt's empty chair over to the desk plopping down into the seat beside her.  
"What you got there babe?" he asked smiling.  
"The last of the back ground on the house we're looking at you know any additions, damages or renovations that had to be made." Amy said with a smile. "It's in good condition at least."  
"That's a relief." he said smiling. "So I looked into the loans..."  
Amy's eyes raised to look up at him curiously "Yes?"  
"It would be easier to get married if we wanted the loan."  
Amy chuckled "Are you asking me to marry you?"  
Jeremy's face flushed pink which made her smile widen and made him smile as well. They leaned closer together face inches a part from one another.  
"Maybe I am. Depends on how you'd answer?" he said smiling.  
Amy tapped her finger to her chin looking thoughtful giving a small hum.  
"I don't know...." she hummed.  
"Oh, come on don't keep me in suspense."  
"Okay."  
"Okay? That's it? I ask you to marry me and all I get is an okay?"  
Amy leaned forward pressing her lips to his briefly before leaning her forehead against his "Yes, Jeremy I would be honored to marry you. There is that better?"  
"Much."  
"So do we want to do an actual wedding or something fast?" she asked opening the food.  
"How about something fast and then we have a little celebration after? A party with all of our friends and family if they can make it?"  
"I would like that." she agreed. "I doubt my family will be attending any of it."  
"Doesn't matter, so long as you're happy."  
Amy smiled at him and relaxed a bit in the chair. They ate their lunch discussing how they would go about getting married and when would be the best time to do so. Amy took a few minutes before everyone got back to the office to put in a call to the courthouse in Austin to get information on the liscense they'd need. She came back to confirm how much it would all cost, they agreed they'd set a date for the next week to get it done.

"Feel any different?" Jeremy asked as they stepped out of the courthouse doors.  
Amy smirked "Yeah. Being called Dooley is going to take some getting used to though."  
Jeremy gave her a wide grin "Come on Mrs.Dooley we've got a few more things to take care of."  
Jeremy took Amy to a jeweler so they could look for actual wedding bands. They walked through the store looking at the displays of rings till they came to a case with a few that caught their attention.  
The rings were black tungsten rings with different colored thin stripes in the center red, blue, yellow, and a dark purple. Amy pointed the dark purple ones with a smirk.  
"You like Spyro right?" she asked.  
"You bet I do." he said nodding.  
"At least we know you look good in purple, Rimmy Tim." she said winking at him.  
Jeremy smiled back at her and then they walked over to the salesman to discuss the rings they had picked out. The salesman came over to the display to pull out the rings so they could check the sizes and confirm these were the ones they wanted. They tried on the rings and put in an order for the rings sized to fit them.  
With that done they headed out to get some lunch.

It still took them awhile to get everything together for the house like they wanted, while waiting they tool that time to tell everyone the good news.  
Everyone at the office was thrilled for them and they all agreed to plan a party to celebrate, they made the announcement to the fans on the next episode of Off Topic.  
When they told their families it went about as expected for both. Jeremy's parents were happy to hear they were married, they even shared a knowing glance. They had been expecting it since they had seen them at Christmas and weren't really surprised by the announcement.  
Amy's grandparents and siblings were happy for the couple, wishing them well. Her mother had a crying fit and swore she would never speak to her daughter again until she came to her senses. Everything just as Amy expected it to be.  
They moved into the house once everything was finalized and had everything set up as quickly as possible. They had the party celebrating the wedding in the backyard.  
"So you now that y'all have tied the knot when you having kids?" Geoff asked sipping at his diet coke.  
Jeremy looked across the yard at Amy and shook his head.  
"No time soon." he said smiling. "We've talked about it and if we had kids I'd really like to move back to Boston. That way they could know their grandparents."  
Geoff nodded his head "I can understand that, family first."  
"But like I said, no time soon."  
"Well that's good we'd hate to lose you two. With how quick the wedding took place people were starting to question if she was pregnant."  
"Nah, just to lazy to plan and wait for a big wedding. Plus saved money for the house."  
Geoff nodded with a hum before patting Jeremy on the shoulder "Well congrats man, hope everything works out for you two."  
"Thanks Geoff."  
Jeremy watched him walk away to join a few others chatting, he was working the grill so he didn't want to wander off to far. He had asked Ryan to help him watch the grill but the other man had gone to get a couple of beers for the two.  
When Ryan returned he handed him a bottle and they stood watching the food in silence. They were getting ready to call everyone to the fold out tables when Jeremy noticed Ryan's smile.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I know I've said it before but dude I told you so."  
Jeremy rolled his eyes but still laughed "Like I said before, I can't even be mad either."  
End


End file.
